we are the dead of the night
by in nocti veritas
Summary: L.Malfoy & S. Snape   16.10.1978   Spinner's End   Spätabends    Severus Snape hat sein Dunkles Mal erhalten und Lucius Malfoy hilft ihm durch die erste Nacht als Todesser.
1. Chapter 1

Bei der folgenden Geschichte handelt es sich um ein RPG-Posting, sie ist also abwechselnd von uns, das sind Persephone (Lucius) und Vincent (Severus), verfasst worden.

Uns gehören weder Lucius, noch Severus, noch irgendwelche anderen erwähnten Charaktere. Die sind allesamt Eigentum von J..

Wenn euch Slash nicht gefällt, lest besser gar nicht erst weiter. Ihr wurdet gewarnt.

Es war ein verregneter englischer Abend, wie es zu viele von ihnen gab, und doch fühlte sich alles anders an. Jeder Tropfen, der sich unter dem Kragensaum seines Umhangs auf die klamme Haut stahl, ließ Severus unangenehm erschaudern, als wären alle seine Sinne plötzlich ungesund überempfindlich. Er hatte erwartet, sich groß zu fühlen, auf irgendeine Art erhaben, womöglich stärker. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, eine sofortige Verbesserung seines Daseins vorzufinden, wenn er an diesem Abend seinen neuen Platz in diesem Kampf einnahm. Stattdessen waren seine schmalen Schultern gebeugt wie eh und je, und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich bis zum Haaransatz in heißes, schaumgekröntes Wasser sinken zu lassen. Was nicht häufig vorkam.

Obwohl seine Wangen fiebrig gerötet und seine Temperatur erhöht war, fror er, als hätte er sich tagelang von nichts anderem als Fortescues bester Hirnfrost-Eiscreme ernährt, an deren Genuss immerhin angeblich im vorigen Sommer ein Junge gestorben war. Natürlich durfte nichts hiervon an die Oberfläche dringen, nicht in dieser Nacht und insbesondere nicht in dieser Gesellschaft. Mit einem mühsam eingespielten Ausdruck von Resignation biss der Schwarzhaarige einen Augenblick lang die Zähne zusammen, um sie vom Klappern abzuhalten, und wandte sich an seinen blonden Begleiter.

„Keine Sorge, Lucius", zischte er leise, aus Sorge, es könne noch einer der anderen in Hörweite sein. „Ich schaffe es allein nach Hause. Du brauchst nicht mein Kindermädchen zu spielen." Severus wusste selbst nicht, was seine Stimme in diesem Moment so grob klingen ließ; schließlich verdankte er dem älteren Zauberer … alles. Alles, was ihm noch geblieben war. Lucius hatte ihm Rat gegeben, wenn er selbst ratlos gewesen war, Freunde, als er sich plötzlich allein wiedergefunden hatte, und letztlich einen mehr oder weniger dezenten Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, als er beinahe die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen hätte. Es waren wohl die Nachwirkungen des Abends, die ihn seine Loyalität dem ehemaligen Vertrauensschüler gegenüber kurzzeitig vergessen ließen.

Severus beruhigte sich für den Moment mit dem Gedanken, dass jeder mächtige Zauber seine vorübergehenden Spuren mit sich zog. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine schmalen Finger zu der empfindlichen Stelle an der Innenseite seines Armes, wo die Haut noch immer brannte wie Feuer. Eine unnatürliche Hitze schien von dem Zeichen auszugehen, und wenn er die Augen eng genug zusammenkniff, in der Dunkelheit sogar ein schwacher gespenstischer Schimmer. Für eine aberwitzige Sekunde fürchtete er sich davor, in dieser Nacht allein damit zu sein, als könnten die verschlungenen Narben in den Stunden nach Mitternacht ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Eileen war außer Haus und würde wohl kaum vor dem Morgen zurückkehren. Die Glocke einer nahen Kirche läutete mit dumpfem, klagendem Schlag, und es reichte, um den sonst so stolzen Severus Snape umzustimmen. Er schluckte.

„Nun gut", sagte er leise, und betrachtete mit besonders dick aufgetragenem Missfallen seine Schuhspitzen. „Wenn es dir aber solch ein Anliegen ist … ich werde dich wohl kaum aufhalten können." Und mit einem sonderbaren Rucken seines Kopfes, das man wohl als höfliches Zunicken auslegen konnte, reichte der hagere Junge seinem Gegenüber die Hand zum Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Er gab sich kaum Mühe, das Widerstreben in seinem Blick zu verbergen.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich nieder. Auf die Straßen, Wiesen, Bäume, Hausdächer. Einfach auf alles. Eine Kälte ging von diesem Regen aus, wie es typisch war für einen Oktober. Der Tag hatte schon längst der Nacht Platz gemacht und Dunkelheit hüllte das Land ein. Ebenso die zwei Gestalten, die sich stumm durch die Nacht bewegten. Komplett schwarz waren sie gekleidet. Jedoch waren beide auf ihre Art eigen: der eine mit platinblonden Haaren, die nun nass in sein Gesicht hingen, der andere mit leicht gekrümmter Haltung. Lucius, dessen Haare ihn nun doch etwas störten und der sie nun aus dem Gesicht strich, nur damit sie kurz darauf wieder in selbiges fallen konnten. Das war jedoch gerade seine geringste Sorge. Wichtiger war die Person neben ihm. Severus Snape. Der seit etwa einer Stunde ein Todesser war. Lucius war dabei gewesen, als Snape das Mal empfangen hatte. Es war ein ergreifender Augenblick. Lucius war seit seiner eigenen Zeremonie bei einigen anderen dabei gewesen. Allerdings war die heutige eine besondere für ihn. Severus war ein langjähriger Freund, nicht irgendjemand. Es war ihm wichtig, dass es ihm gut ging. Bei den Todessern würde es ihm gut gehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Er war voller Hoffnung und Träume, seit er selber ein Todesser geworden war. Severus würde es nun besser gehen.

Zuvor jedoch schien er die Hölle zu durchleben. So hatte Lucius zumindest den Eindruck. Den ersten Kommentar von Severus – er kam ihm sehr gezwungen vor – ignorierte er. Offenbar hatte Severus immer noch nicht verstanden, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Lucius wusste genau, was es für Schmerzen waren, die das Mal mit sich brachte. Er hatte die darauffolgende Nacht nur wach gelegen und geschrien, weil die Schmerzen ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Erst im Morgengrauen fand er endlich Ruhe. Er ahnte, dass Snape eine ähnliche Nacht bevorstehen würde. Er sollte nicht allein sein.

Severus hatte Schmerzen, dessen war er sich sicher. Seine Haltung und sein Verhalten ließen nur diesen Schluss zu. Lucius sagte jedoch nichts. Entweder würde der schwarzhaarige darüber reden oder nicht, dann würde die Nacht lang und still werden. Das störte ihn nicht weiter, allerdings machten ihm die nächsten Worte von Severus Mut. Es war eine Art Zugeständnis, eine indirekte Zustimmung, dass er ihn doch begleiten konnte.

Er sah auf die ihm dargebotene Hand. Blut klebte an ihr. Es war Severus' Blut. Welches das Mal hinterlassen hatte. Die Wunde würde noch ein paar Tage bluten, dann war sie soweit verheilt und hinterließ nur die Narben, die den Totenkopf und die Schlange formten.

„Danke, Severus", war das einzige, was Lucius in diesem Moment raus brachte.

Dann nahm er seine Hand und apparierte, Severus mit sich ziehend. Er wusste, dass das Mal viel Kraft forderte und wollte ihm etwas Arbeit abnehmen. Er kannte Spinners End, war aber noch nicht oft dort gewesen.

„Ich denke, du solltest voran gehen, ich finde dein Haus hier sicher nicht wieder", meinte er und sah sich um – ein Haus glich dem nächsten. Er würde sich hier hoffnungslos verlaufen.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus waren die besorgten Blicke nicht entgangen, mit denen Lucius ihn bedacht hatte. Er war immer schon gut darin gewesen, Gesichter wie Bücher zu lesen, selbst das des kühlen Malfoy. Ihm war ebenfalls nicht entgangen, wie der andere Zauberer einen Moment lang zögerte, ehe er nach seiner Hand griff; offenbar abgelenkt von den frischen Schnitten auf seinem Unterarm. Doch noch bevor Severus hastig seinen Ärmel über das Mal ziehen konnte, waren sie beide mit einem KNALL verschwunden.

Zunächst öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Mund zu einem Wort des Protests, als er bemerkte, wie Lucius die Führung übernahm. Doch als seine Füße einen Herzschlag später auf nassen Asphalt trafen, hielt er die Hand seines Begleiters ein wenig fester, um nicht zu straucheln. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er losließ und hastig einen Schritt zurück machte, um nun endlich seinen Ärmel herunterzuziehen und die Manschette zuzuknöpfen. Sein Atem stockte mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen, als der Stoff über die Wunden schürfte wie Schleifpapier. Binnen weniger Sekunden zeichneten sich die Umrisse in blutigem Rot durch das weiße Leinen ab. Mühsam riss Severus sich von dem widerwärtigen Anblick los und sah auf.

Tatsächlich hatte Lucius nicht gelogen, was seinen Orientierungssinn anbelangte – sie hatten Spinner's End um einige Parallelstraßen verpasst. Nichtsdestotrotz erkannte der ehemalige Slytherin die dunklen Häuser zu beiden Seiten mit einem sonderbar sinkenden Gefühl in der Brust wieder. Es war die Straße, in der Lily Evans noch bis vor kurzem mit ihrer Familie gelebt hatte.

Einen Moment lang starrte Severus in die nur alle paar Meter von Laternen erhellte Finsternis, und konnte nicht umhin, das quälende „Was wäre wenn" der letzten Jahre in seine Gedanken zu lassen, und sich zu fragen, was seine ehemals engste Vertraute wohl zu seinem nun endgültig gewählten Weg sagen würde. Dann jedoch straffte er die Schultern umso energischer und versuchte angestrengt, dem stechenden Schmerz, der von seinem linken Unterarm aus durch seinen Körper pulsierte ein positives Gefühl abzugewinnen.

„Hier entlang", sagte er bestimmt und bedeutete Lucius, ihm zu folgen.

Nachdem sie zügigen Schrittes den Weg gegangen waren, den seine Füße schon viel zu gut kannten, kamen sie recht bald ans Ziel. Missmutig stellte Severus fest, dass er das Haus noch abgrundtiefer hasste, wenn er dessen Tür in Begleitung eines Lucius Malfoy aufschloss, der seine modrige Schwelle sicherlich niemals ohne Nasenrümpfen übertreten würde. Zwar waren die beiden jungen Zauberer das, was man wohl Freunde nennen würde, doch auch diese Tatsache würde das Haus nicht weniger schmuddelig aussehen lassen. Severus drehte den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss herum und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, ehe er sich nach dem anderen Todesser umwandte. „Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast", sagte er tonlos, bemühte sich jedoch um ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, Narcissa wartet bereits auf dich."


	4. Chapter 4

Spinners End bot keinen großen Unterschied zu dem Ort, an dem sie zuvor gewesen waren. Regen, Kälte und Wind empfingen die beiden. Sie waren gerade angekommen, da bemerkte Lucius, wie sein Begleiter den Griff um seine Hand verstärkte. Lucius war sofort alarmiert und in einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er seinen freien Arm stützend um Severus gelegt. Es war mehr ein Reflex, damit der neue Todesser nicht zu Boden fiel. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich dieser aber schon befreit und schob seinen Ärmel über das Mal. Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Der Schmerz, der dabei entstehen musste, war sicher unerträglich. Schnell war auch der weiße Ärmel blutgetränkt.

„Severus. Lass uns zu dir gehen und es verbinden", meinte Lucius auf sein Tun hin. Was auch immer er jetzt hier draußen tat, würde die Situation nicht verbessern.

Er beobachtete Severus. Dieser hatte auch bemerkt, dass es keine gute Idee war, den Ärmel über die Wunde zu ziehen. Dann sah er in die Ferne. Zuerst glaubte Lucius, dass er sich orientierte, dann allerdings sah er die Leere in seinem Blick. Severus war mit seinen Gedanken gerade an einem ganz fernen Ort. Für einen Moment wünschte sich Lucius, Gedanken lesen zu können. Severus sah fast schon etwas deprimiert aus. Der Regen hatte auch ihn bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Das pechschwarze Haar klebte in seinem Gesicht, Wasser rann an einzelnen Strähnen herab. Vermutlich würden sie sich noch den Tod holen, wenn sie weiter hier draußen standen. Aber Lucius traute sich aus ihm unbekannten Gründen nicht, Severus anzusprechen.

Plötzlich straffte er seine Haltung. Offenbar war er wieder zurückgekehrt. Lucius hätte auch noch gewartet, wenn es sich um Stunden gehandelt hätte. Vielleicht hatte er für ein paar Momente den Schmerz ausgeblendet. Lucius beneidete ihn, wenn dies tatsächlich gelungen war.

Dann übernahm Severus die Führung und ging in eine bestimmte Richtung. Auch wenn sie relativ schnell am Ziel waren, so bemerkte Lucius mit jedem Schritt, wie weit entfernt er von Snapes Haus appariert war. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er sich hier so wenig auskannte. Andererseits konnte er auch nicht wirklich verstehen, was Severus an diesem Ort fand. Es war eine reine Muggelkloake, dreckig und voller Muggel. Lucius rümpfte bei dem Gedanken unbemerkt die Nase. Solch einen Ort wollte er nie aufsuchen. Und doch war er schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen. Es waren nur kurze Momente, in denen er Snape abgeholt hatte, um mit ihm dann zu Todesser-Treffen zu gehen.

Sie blieben vor einem der Häuser stehen. Snapes Familienhaus. Lucius sah empor. Es unterschied sich nicht von anderen Häusern in der Straße: dreckig, klein und alt. Lucius hielt sein Gesicht so neutral wie möglich, Snape ging es momentan schon schlecht genug, da sollte er nicht unbedingt jetzt einen Vortrag über Ehre und Selbstachtung halten.

Die nächsten Worte seines Gegenübers verwunderten ihn etwas.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Severus: ich werde heute Nacht bei dir bleiben. Ich weiß, wie es ist, das Mal zu empfangen. Lass mich dir durch diese Nacht helfen", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Narcissa weiß Bescheid. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dir nach deiner Zeremonie helfen werde. Sie rechnet nicht vor dem Morgengrauen mit mir."

Damit ging er wie selbstverständlich an ihm vorbei und in das Haus hinein, neugierig, was ihn im Inneren erwarten würde, immerhin hatte Severus ihn nie in das Haus gelassen.


	5. Chapter 5

Schwäche. Wenn es etwas gab, von dem Severus gehofft hatte, es mit seiner Erhebung in den Kreis der Todesser ablegen zu können, dann war es Schwäche. Genau das zittrige, atemlose Gefühl, das ihn stolpern lassen hatte, und das Lucius offenbar nun glauben machte, er könne nicht für sich selbst sorgen. Er irrte sich. Selbstverständlich konnte er für sich selbst sorgen; schließlich hatte ihm in den letzten Jahren seiner Schulzeit auch niemand eine helfende Hand gereicht, wenn er gefallen war. Er war immer ganz allein wieder auf die Füße gekommen und hatte sich ganz allein den Dreck von den Kleidern geklopft. Und er sah nicht ein, warum sich plötzlich irgendetwas an diesem Konzept ändern sollte, nur weil seine Beine einmal in einer Ewigkeit ein wenig weich wurden. Er war keinesfalls undankbar. Vielmehr … nicht gewöhnt an solche Aufmerksamkeiten.

„Durch diese Nacht helfen?", wiederholte er, und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich, Lucius, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie es noch –" Er unterbrach sich selbst, als der Blonde sich ungefragter Weise an ihm vorbei schob und in der Schwärze hinter der Tür verschwand. Offenbar galt für Lucius nicht, was man von seinem gehörnten Namensvettern zu sagen pflegte – er konnte die Schwelle eines Hauses auch ohne Einladung mühelos übertreten.

Severus wollte protestieren, doch kaum, dass er sich in Bewegung setzte, um seinem ungebetenen Gast zu folgen, erfasste ihn eine weitere Welle des Schwindels, und er musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen, um Luft zu holen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die violetten Flecken vor seinen Augen verschwunden waren. „Bitte, Lucius, ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird." Er richtete sich auf und folgte, hinter sich rasch die Tür zu ziehend. Gedanklich hatte er natürlich bereits aufgegeben, denn er wusste schließlich, dass Malfoys immer bekamen, was sie sich in den Kopf setzten. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube tasteten seine eisigen Finger nach dem Lichtschalter. Severus blinzelte, als die staubige Deckenlampe aufflackerte, und den Flur in blasses, gelbliches Licht tauchte.

Zwar war Lucius bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, und sein langes Haar vom Wasser schwer und dunkel, doch selbst in diesem Zustand und dem unscheinbaren schwarzen Todesserumhang wirkte er hier fehl am Platz. Neben ihm schien die blätternde Tapete noch schäbiger zu werden, und der Boden kaum gut genug, seine teuren Lederschuhe zu tragen.

Nur mühsam konnte der jüngere Zauberer sich von dem irritierenden Anblick trennen, und drängte nun seinerseits an seinem Freund vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, um von dort aus in die Küche zu flüchten. „Ich setze den Kessel auf", rief er über die Schulter zurück, in diesem Augenblick nur darauf bedacht, ein paar Meter zwischen sich und seinen Besuch zu bringen. „Eine Tasse Tee ist wohl das Mindeste, was ich dir anbieten kann."

Als er glaubte, in der Küche endlich außer Sichtweite zu sein, beugte er sich über das Spülbecken, aus Angst, sich übergeben zu müssen. Ein einziges, trockenes Schluchzen ließ seine Wirbelsäule erzittern. Benommen fragte er sich, wie es wohl den anderen ergangen war, als sie ihr Dunkles Mal erhalten hatten, und ob er vielleicht als Einziger so empfindlich reagierte. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius so sehr die Haltung verloren hatte. Eines jedenfalls stand fest – niemand durfte ihn in diesem Zustand sehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Muffige und abgestandene Luft empfing ihn, als er in dem dunklen Flur stand. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er der erste wäre, der das Haus seit Jahren betrat. Vermutlich empfing die Familie Snape nicht allzu oft Besuch. Als das Licht den Raum erhellte, wurde Lucius das ganze Ausmaß der Sache klar: Der Flur löste sich bereits in seine Bestandteile auf und auch sonst sah es hier nicht sonderlich danach aus, dass auf irgendetwas geachtet wurde. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Wände, die Decke und den Boden gleiten und war geschockt von de Zuständen hier.

Auf dem Boden um ihn herum sammelte sich nun etwas Wasser, dass von seinen Sachen herab tropfte. Lucius tat dies leid, am liebsten hätte er seine Sachen abgelegt, aber er wollte sie nirgends hinlegen und hatte auch keine Wechselsachen.

Severus drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Der blonde Zauberer erwachte aus seiner Trance und sah ihm hinterher. Er sah immer noch fertig aus, vermutlich würde sich daran so schnell nichts ändern. Und während er weiterging vernahm Lucius seine Worte. Er hoffte doch, dass Severus wusste, dass der Arm eigentlich heute für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war. Er würde so ziemlich gar nichts allein machen können.

Lucius folgte ihm also und blieb im Wohnzimmer erneut stehen. er vermutete, dass er im Wohnzimmer war. Ein Raum dieser Größe würde im Manor allenfalls als Abstellkammer durchgehen. Allerdings musste er hier sein Denken umstellen. Und auch wenn Severus hier offenbar wirklich im Dreck lebte, so konnte er ihm dies nicht sagen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht. Eine Gelegenheit dafür würde sich schon noch ergeben. Irgendwann.

In dem Wohnzimmer beschloss er dann doch noch, seine Kleidung abzulegen. So fiel der Todesser-Umhang, der zwar schlicht war aber immer noch aus edlem Stoff bestand, einfach zu Boden. Wozu hatte man schließlich Personal, welches dann alles reinigen konnte? Seine Schuhe zog er auch noch schnell aus. Die Socken folgten. Er spürte, dass der Boden kalt war, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er trug nun noch eine schwarze Hose sowie ein weißes Leinenhemd. Trocken war keiner der Kleidungsstücke, aber bei weitem nicht so durchnässt, wie der Rest der Kleidung.

Er beschloss, sich nützlich zu machen. Am liebsten hätte er ein paar seiner Elfen hierher bestellt um sauber zu machen, aber er unterdrückte den Reflex. Stattdessen schritt er zu dem kleinen Kamin. Einige Holzscheite lagen darin, als ob sie darauf warteten, von ihm entzündet zu werden.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab - er hatte den Gehstock daheim gelassen, irgendwie fühlte er sich noch nicht danach, ihn mitzunehmen und herumzutragen - und richtete ihn auf den Kamin.

"Incendio", sprach er und vollführte eine Bewegung mit seinem Stab. Kurz darauf prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin munter vor sich hin.

Severus ließ auf sich warten, stellte Lucius fest. Er beschloss, nach seinem Freund zu sehen und ging in die Küche.

Dort sah er Severus stehen. Mühevoll klammerte er sich an die Spüle und versuchte offenbar, wieder seine Haltung aufzunehmen. Irgendwas in Lucius reagierte auf dieses Bild. War es Mitgefühl? Oder Angst?

Was auch immer es war, er sollte Severus helfen. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, und als er nah genug war legte er seine Hände beruhigend auf die Schultern des Mannes vor ihm.

"Du bist tapfer, aber es bringt dich nicht weiter, wenn du versuchst, den Schmerz zu verstecken", sagte er fest und fügte dann noch hinzu: "glaub mir, ich weiß, dass es nichts bringt."

Sanft zog er ihn von der Spüle weg und wollte ihn in Richtung Wohnzimmer dirigieren.

"Leg dich hin, ich koche den Tee", sagte er.


	7. Chapter 7

Der junge Zauberer zuckte zusammen wie ein geschlagener Hund, als er die Hände auf seinen Schultern fühlte. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Raum, mit diesem ganzen Haus verknüpft, zu viele Erinnerungen an den verstrichenen Abend rasten auf Kollisionskurs durch seinen Kopf. Was er auch tat, es schien ihn immer bloß noch tiefer in die Blamage zu stürzen.

Die Stimme des Blonden war freundlich und bestimmt, doch wer wollte diesem Frieden trauen? Womöglich war das alles nur ein Test, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie schnell er einknickte, wenn man nur genug Druck ausübte. Wie sollte er wissen, dass er nicht in dem Augenblick, da er sich endlich fallen ließ, in Ungnade fallen würde?

In just diesem Moment klickten zwei Zahnräder in Severus' Verstand ineinander, und er stockte. Das war also die Art und Weise, wie der Dunkle Lord arbeitete. Warum seine Anhänger ihm bedingungslos gehorchten, und was sie davon abhielt, jemals auch nur ein Wort der Beschwerde zu äußern. Wenn man Männern ihr Vertrauen in einander nehmen konnte, und sie dazu bringen, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, wenn es einem gelang, sie ihre Emotionen als verwerflich ansehen zu lassen, und sie ihre Wunden nur noch im Verborgenen leckten – dann konnte man sich ihnen als ihre einzige Hoffnung in dieser Isolation anbieten. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sich von den anderen willenlosen Kriechern zu unterscheiden, war vermutlich, dieses Muster zu durchbrechen. Severus ahnte nicht, dass er diese Idee nur zu bald wieder verwerfen würde, doch für den Moment war es der Lichtschimmer in der Dunkelheit, den er gebraucht hatte. Er ließ los.

Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich nun von Lucius zur Wohnzimmertür schieben und gehorchte seiner Anweisung. Die alte Couch vor dem Kamin ächzte, als er sich darauf fallen ließ und es sich für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte, die Augen zu schließen. Beinahe unbewusst streifte er den nassen Umhang von seinen Schultern und die Schuhe von seinen Füßen, und ließ beides achtlos zu Boden fallen, wie es ihm sein Gast vorgemacht hatte. Die Hitze des Kaminfeuers leckte über sein müdes Gesicht, doch seine Kleider waren noch immer nass und klamm und klebten an ihm wie eine widerwärtige zweite Haut. Ein Blick auf seinen Arm ließ ihn trotz der flackernden Wärme des Kamins bis ins Mark erschaudern: Der weiße Stoff war mittlerweile bis zum Aufschlag von Blut durchtränkt, und dank der Nässe der Fasern breitete sich der Fleck mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit aus.

Was Severus dann tat, verstieß gegen sämtliche Regeln, die er sich selbst gesetzt hatte, und verursachte ihm bereits bei der gedanklichen Durchführung enormes Unbehagen. Doch er konnte und wollte diesem Etwas nicht mehr zusehen, das sich unaufhörlich an seinem Arm hinaufzufressen schien. Ausgerechnet der sonst so unnahbare und wohl bedachte Severus fühlte sich in dieser Nacht von einem erdrückenden Gefühl der Angst heimgesucht, das er sonst nur abergläubischen Nichtsnutzen und Wahrsagern zugetraut hätte.

So hastig es einhändig nur möglich war, knöpfte er das Hemd auf und schälte den nassen Stoff von seinem Körper. Einige Sekunden lang starrte er das feuchte, blutverschmierte Bündel in seinen Händen voll Abscheu an, dann warf er es kurzentschlossen in die Flammen, die verärgert aufzischten, und beinahe drohten, zu erlöschen. Endlich jedoch begannen sie, gierig an dem besudelten Stoff zu zehren, und der junge Hausherr griff nach einer Decke, die über der Sofalehne gehangen hatte, und wickelte sich fest darin ein. Bereits jetzt fühlte er sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Lucius so unter die Augen kommen zu müssen. Als Gastgeber zumindest hatte er wohl nach Strich und Faden versagt.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius war selber überrascht, als Severus doch so erschreckte, als er seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Vor irgendetwas musste der Mann Angst haben. Aber waren sie es nicht, vor denen die Anderen Angst haben sollten? Immerhin waren sie die Todesser, diejenigen, die Reinblut von Schlammblut trennten und nur in einer reinblütigen Gesellschaft leben sollten.

Was auch immer Severus beschäftigte – vielleicht würde er es Lucius ja erzählen, vielleicht auch nicht. Das ließ sich dann natürlich nicht ändern. Er würde ihn nicht anbetteln, es ihm zu sagen. Lucius war sich bewusst, dass er schon jetzt Severus vollkommen fremd sein musste, wo er sich doch so um ihn kümmerte. Vermutlich dachte er, dass Lucius unter einem Zauber stand, der ihn so handeln ließ. Dem war aber nicht so. Ja, Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser. Er war kalt und skrupellos. Allerdings gab es in seinem Leben eine Ausnahme, bei der er nicht der war, den er nach außen hin zeigte: Familie und Freunde. Familie hatte Lucius nicht mehr viel. Seine Frau und seine Eltern. Er bezog die familiäre Seite seiner Frau nicht mit ein, vermutlich umfasste die schon die halbe Zauberwelt. Somit war es selten, dass er sich von einer wärmeren Seite zeigte im Kreise der Familie. Freunde hatte Lucius hingegen jede Menge. Er baute ständig Kontakte zu anderen Zauberern auf, die mächtig und reich waren, sowie Einfluss hatten. Allerding, so wusste auch der blonde Zauberer, waren diese Menschen beim besten Willen keine Freunde im engeren Sinne. Es waren nur Kontakte. Kontakte, geknüpft, um irgendwann einmal genutzt zu werden. Nirgends konnte er Severus zuordnen. Er war weder ein Teil der Familie, noch hatte er Qualitäten, die ihn als nützlich auswiesen. Er war einfach Severus. Lucius war schon immer ein wenig fasziniert gewesen von ihm. Severus war ein Einzelgänger und schlug sich genauso allein durch sein Leben. Er brauchte niemanden, um über die Runden zu kommen. Lucius könnte sich das niemals vorstellen. Er brauchte den Ruhm, die Anerkennung und auch das Geld. Er kannte das Leben nicht anders und er beneidete Severus auch nicht um seines. Allerdings glaubte Lucius, in Severus einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, der ihn nicht nur als Nachfahren der Malfoys sieht. Lucius hatte dennoch beschlossen, ihn unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen und ihm ein wenig mehr der dunklen Künste zu zeigen, die ihn selber so sehr faszinierten. Was nun heute in einem Höhepunkt gegipfelt war, als Severus ein Teil der Todesser wurde.

Das Teewasser kochte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Lucius nahm zwei Tassen – die er vorher noch einmal mit einem Spruch reinigte, da sie nicht den Eindruck machten, in letzter Zeit gereinigt worden zu sein – und goss den Tee auf. Dann ging er damit in das Wohnzimmer.

Dort wurde er mit einem Anblick empfangen, den er wohl so schnell nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde. Severus lag dort auf dem Sofa. Er hatte eine Decke um seinen Körper geschlungen und im Kamin konnte Lucius erkennen, dass sich das Feuer über das weiße Leinenhemd her machte. Was auch immer es war, Lucius war für einen Moment gefesselt von der Vorstellung, Severus saß mit bloßem Oberkörper vor ihm. Allerdings waren dies Gedankengänge, die er nicht weiter verfolgen wollte und so ging er zu dem Sofa, stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch vor sich ab und setzte sich dann selber auf das Sofa. Bewusst ließ er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Severus.

„Ich hoffe, der Tee ist in Ordnung, ich bereite selten welchen zu", bemerkte er schließlich nach einem Moment der Stille. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er zuletzt Tee gekocht hatte, schließlich hatten sie auf Malfoy Manor Hauselfen, die diese Arbeit übernahmen.

Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Im Licht des Feuers schienen die Smaragde, die in den Schlangenkopf eingearbeitet waren, noch mehr zu funkeln als sonst. Fast schon war es Lucius peinlich, so ein wertvolles Stück zu besitzen. Vermutlich war dieser schon wertvoller als alles, was Severus jemals in seinem Leben besessen hatte.

Den Zauberstab richtete er nun auf Severus. „Zeig mir deinen Unterarm", sagte er kurz angebunden, sein Blick war auf Severus gerichtet.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Schmerz kam in Wellen, die mit der Zeit zu Mustern wurden. Severus starrte an die spinnwebenverhangene Decke über ihm und zählte seine Atemzüge. Einatmen, die Zähne zusammenbeißen, ausatmen. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Ausatmen. Allmählich wurde das Brennen erträglich, und der Herzschlag des jungen Todessers normalisierte sich. Es war bloß eine Frage der Geduld.

Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er alles wieder vor sich. Die gedimmte Beleuchtung, die maskierten Gesichter und dieses unwirkliche Rot. Severus hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sein Blut so rot sein könnte. Die Finger um sein Handgelenk waren außerordentlich kalt gewesen, und er hatte nicht gewusst, wo er hinsehen sollte. Niemand schien bereit, seinen Blick zu halten – nicht einmal Lucius. Und so hatte der Schwarzhaarige benommen zu Boden geblickt, mühsam die Worte wiederholt, die ihm vorgesprochen wurden, und sich mit aller Macht darauf konzentriert, nicht der verlockenden Versuchung der schleichenden Bewusstlosigkeit nachzugeben, die sein Blickfeld seltsam ausfransen und verblassen ließ.

Erst, als er das Klacken von Porzellan und neben sich das Rascheln von Stoff hörte, erwachte Severus aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand und setzte sich auf, so schnell es ihm seine steifen Glieder erlaubten. „Oh, ich", murmelte er, während seine Augen von den beiden Tassen auf dem Tisch zu Lucius huschten, und er hektisch nach den Zipfeln der Decke griff, die von seinen Schultern zu gleiten drohte. Was für ein erbärmliches Bild er doch abgeben musste.

Als er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, rutschte der jüngere Zauberer zum äußersten Ende seiner Seite der Couch und räusperte sich verlegen. „Das … tut mir leid. Das Ritual war doch recht kräfteraubend, mehr noch als ich erwartet hatte." Er lächelte unbehaglich, und warf den beiden Tassen, die Lucius aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte, einen mehr oder weniger sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Tee wäre jetzt ideal gewesen, um seinen Fingern etwas zu tun zu geben, und das Gespräch auf Trivialitäten zu lenken. Wie etwa die optimale Zeit, die ein Teebeutel im heißen Wasser zu hängen hatte, oder das richtige Zucker-Milch-Verhältnis bei verschiedenen Sorten. Um jedoch nach der Tasse zu greifen, hätte er seinen Arm aus der zu einem behelfsmäßigen Überwurf umfunktionierten Decke strecken müssen, ganz zu schweigen von dem eigentlichen Akt des Teetrinkens selbst. Derartige ungebetene Entblößungen vor einem Gast waren jedoch völlig außer Frage.

„Danke für deine Bemühungen, aber … ich glaube nicht, dass ich momentan auch nur einen Tropfen hinunterbringen könnte."

Als er die folgenden, gekonnt als Befehl formulierten Worte hörte, erstarrte Severus. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich unmerklich und wanderte den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab und den Arm seines Besitzers hinauf, bis er schließlich wieder bei dessen Gesicht anlangte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass der Dunkle Lord mit der Anwendung jedweder Heilzauber einverstanden wäre", sagte er leise, und sah sein Gegenüber ernsthaft an. Instinktiv wickelte er auch die Decke ein wenig fester um sich. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Lucius. Und ich kann das hier ebenso gut ertragen wie ihr alle vor mir."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Severus nach diesem Ritual vergnügt durch das Haus sprang. Eigentlich hatte er es sich genau so vorgestellt: Severus hatte Schmerzen und würde kaum in der Lage sein, auch nur eine Tasse zu halten. Und zu viel Stolz, als dass er Lucius sein Leid zeigen würde. Seinen dauernden Entschuldigungen folgten Ablehnungen und der Blonde wurde langsam ungeduldig. Wenn Severus die ganze Nacht so stur weiter machen wollte, dann würde es eine lange Nacht werden. Vermutlich musste er etwas deutlicher seine Wünsche formulieren. Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach handeln.

Zunächst jedoch beobachtete er fasziniert, wie Severus sich in einer schnellen Bewegung aufrichtete und ihm gegenüber saß. Dann sah er dabei zu, wie er die Decke daran hinderte, von seinen Schultern zu rutschen. Diese hatten sie schon entblößt. Lucius starrte auf die weiße Haut. Severus war unglaublich blass. Er sah schon fast krank aus, so blass wie er war. Aber das kam davon, wenn man seiner Haut nie der Sonne aussetzte. Unter der Haut zeichneten sich die Knochen ab, Muskulatur war sicherlich vorhanden, wenn auch nur rudimentär ausgebildet. Vor allem die Schlüsselbeine stachen deutlich hervor. Lucius leckte sich unterbewusst über die Lippen. So schnell, wie der Anblick da war, wurde er auch wieder verdeckt und weitere Ablehnungen kamen von seiner Seite.

Seine erste Handlung hatte ihre Wirkung. Deutlich war zu erkennen, wie der Schwarzhaarige erstarrt war. Zwei dunkle Augen fixierten seine und Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus ihn sofort vor die Tür setzen würde. Schaffen würde er es nicht, aber er konnte darüber nachdenken.

Schließlich hörte er seine Worte und lachte laut auf.

"Als ob ein Heilzauber Linderung bringen würde! Das ist mit das dunkelste, was an Magie existiert. Ein Heilzauber hätte absolut keine Wirkung!", meinte er dann belehrend. Severus wusste das sicherlich auch, der Schmerz ließ ihn vermutlich so etwas nicht bedenken.

"Sicherlich kannst du es ertragen. Wenn du unbedingt leiden willst, dann wirst du die Schlimmste Nacht deines Lebens haben", meinte er.

Dann beugte er sich kurzerhand nach vorn, nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und zog ihm die Decke vom Körper, um nach seinem linken Unterarm zu greifen. Diesen zog er zu sich hin, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das blutrote Mal und murmelte einige Formeln.

"Damals, als ich mein Mal erhalten habe, lag ich die ganze Nacht wach. Ich wollte niemanden sehen, niemand sollte mich sehen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Feigling, der zu schwach war, die Schmerzen zu ertragen", während er sprach, vollführte er mit dem Zauberstab einige Bewegungen. Kompressen wurden heraufbeschworen, die sich auf die Wunde legten. Zum Schluss kam aus der Zauberstabspitze eine Binde, die sich um den Arm wickelte.

"Heute wünsche ich mir, dass jemand da gewesen wäre, der mir beigestanden hätte. Ich weiß, was du gerade durch machst, ich habe es hinter mir. Vielleicht wird dir dies Linderung bringen. Ich habe eine Formel angewandt, die deine gesamten Nerven in diesem Arm betäuben - der Arm wird beweglich sein, aber nicht schmerzen. Ich habe den Zauber selber entwickelt nach meiner Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wirkt. Ich denke, der Schmerz wird immer noch stark genug sein, dass du an das erinnert wirst, was heute passiert ist", er sprach ruhig und sanft zu Severus. Noch nie hatte er darüber gesprochen. Vermutlich würde er es auch nie wieder tun.

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er unverwandt auf den Unterarm geschaut, den er behandelte. Severus nackten Oberkörper ignorierte er so gut es ging. Seine Gedanken hätten nur wieder Pfade beschritten, die er nicht gehen wollte. Seinen Schmerz ignorierte er auch. Vermutlich hatte er mit seiner spontanen Aktion mehr Schmerz verursacht, als er den Arm gepackt und zu sich gezogen hatte. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn Severus vor Schmerz ohnmächtig geworden wäre.

Nachdem er nun seine kleine Heilkunde beendet hatte, nahm er eine Teetasse und genehmigte sich selbst einen Schluck. Dann nahm er die andere und hielt sie vor Severus' Gesicht.

"Du wirst sofort einen Schluck trinken, sonst belege ich dich mit dem Cruciatus!", sagte er wieder etwas ernster.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zunehmend zusammen, während er den Worten des anderen Zauberers lauschte. „Wenn ich unbedingt leiden will", wiederholte er leise, und Unglauben mischten sich in seinen Tonfall. „Was glaubst du, was das hier ist, Lucius? Ein friedlicher Sonntagsspaziergang mit – ah!" Er presste zu spät die Lippen aufeinander; ihnen war bereits ein halb überraschtes, halb schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entkommen. Zu viele Dinge geschahen viel zu schnell nach einander, und ehe der Schwarzhaarige sich versah, war er der schützenden Umhüllung seiner Decke beraubt und fand sein Handgelenk im erbarmungslosen Schraubstockgriff seines Freundes. Als sein Kopf sich an das plötzliche Wiederaufflammen des mühsam gebändigten Schmerzes gewöhnt hatte, machte er ein paar klägliche Versuche, sich zu befreien. Vergeblich. Lucius war immer schon der Stärkere gewesen.

So blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als mit verachtungsvollem Blick dabei zuzusehen, wie der Blonde einige unverständliche Formeln und Sprüche anwendete, und der Schmerz allmählich abebbte, während er mühsam seinen Atem unter Kontrolle brachte. Seine Wangen waren vor Ärger und Verlegenheit gerötet, doch er würde sich nicht noch mehr zum Narren machen, indem er mit dem freien Arm versuchte, die Decke wieder über sich zu ziehen.

Dann, nach gefühlten Äonen, war es vorbei. Es blieb ein beständiger Unterton von unaufhörlich schwelendem Pochen in dem Arm zurück, doch das rasende Gleißen der vorigen Stunde war verschwunden. Severus schnaubte verächtlich und entriss sein Handgelenk dem nun endlich nachgiebiger werdenden Griff. Mit dem bröckelnden Stolz eines verletzten Raubtiers drückte er das Mal an seinen Oberkörper und warf seinem Gegenüber einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das war mein Ritual heute Abend", zischte er. „Und mein Schmerz und mein Fieber. Und bloß weil deine Welt in einer samtenen Schutzhülle steckt, hast du noch lange nicht das Recht, das mit meiner auch zu tun." Der ehemalige Slytherin konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so wütend gewesen war, doch er vermutete, dass es etwas mit Potter und dessen Bande nichtsnutziger Clowns zu tun gehabt haben musste. Der Gedanke an diesen Abschaum besserte seine Laune nicht, und als Lucius ihn mit einer verhältnismäßig ernsthaft klingenden Warnung zwingen wollte, sich seiner fürsorglichen Behandlung noch weiter hinzugeben, starrte er den einige Jahre älteren Zauberer einen Moment lang perplex an. Am liebsten hätte er ihm die geblümte Tasse aus der Hand geschlagen, und nur die unbestimmte Angst, aufgrund seiner körperlichen Erschöpfung jämmerlich zu scheitern, hielt ihn zurück. Von sich selbst angewidert stellte er fest, dass er für einen vernünftigen Wutausbruch schlicht zu geschwächt war. Und so wählte er die subtile Variante, von der er auch fortan noch oft Gebrauch machen sollte.

„Du erinnerst mich an meinen Vater, Lucius", sagte er ruhig, indem er nach der Tasse griff und sorgsam seine Finger darum legte. „Auch er war äußerst gut darin, Menschen zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen." Mit diesen ominösen Worten wandte er seinen Blick dem Kamin zu und nahm einen bedächtigen Schluck Tee. Es gelang ihm beinahe, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, als das übersüßte Gebräu seine Kehle herunter rann.

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass nach Vollendung des unerwünschten Betäubungszaubers seine Decke noch immer genau dort auf dem Holzfußboden lag, wo Lucius sie fallen gelassen hatte, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bücken. Severus wusste, dass er unansehnlich war; zumindest war es ihm im Laufe seines jungen Lebens oft genug an den Kopf geworfen worden. Er wusste, dass seine langen, dünnen Gliedmaßen, seine dunklen Augen und markanten Gesichtszüge, sein blässlicher Hautton und sein strähniges schwarzes Haar in keinem ihm bekannten Kulturkreis ein ästhetisches Bild ergaben. Er sah sich selbst nicht gern im Spiegel und verbrachte infolgedessen bemerkenswert wenig Zeit davor.

Doch wenn Lucius unbedingt darauf bestand, sich seinem Anblick auszusetzen – dann würde er ihn auch ertragen müssen. Mit seinen jugendlichen achtzehn Jahren hatte Severus ein Maß an Selbstdistanziertheit erreicht, der einen Mann stattlichen Alters beängstigt hätte. Und insgeheim weidete er sich daran.


	12. Chapter 12

Offenbar gefiel Severus weder, was Lucius sagte, noch was er tat. Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit hatte er doch erwartet. Sicherlich kannte er den jungen Zauberer, er wusste, dass Dankbarkeit nicht gerade zu den Gefühlen gehörte, die Severus öffentlich gern zur Schau stellte. Allerdings waren sie hier nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Vielleicht wünschte sich Lucius auch nur zu sehr etwas Dankbarkeit. Was er hier tat war wohlmöglich selbstverständlich für andere. Er wusste es nur nicht. Da er selber nicht wusste, wie es war, jemanden einen Gefallen zu tun. Noch wurde ihm jemals ein Gefallen getan. Nicht ohne dass sich auch ein anderer daran gütlich getan hatte. Heute jedoch handelte Lucius aus… ja, konnte er es wirklich Nächstenliebe nennen? Das war doch etwas krass ausgedrückt. Immerhin hatte er nur einem Freund geholfen, der eine furchtbare Nacht vor sich hatte. Und doch fand er, dass er Dank verdient hatte!

Stattdessen bekam er einen Anraunzer: „Das war mein Ritual heute Abend. Und mein Schmerz und mein Fieber. Und bloß weil deine Welt in einer samtenen Schutzhülle steckt, hast du noch lange nicht das Recht, das mit meiner auch zu tun."

Der Satz stand im Raum wie ein bleierner Vorhang. Trennte Lucius von Severus. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so weit von ihm entfernt, doch er saß nur maximal einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Dennoch schien er unerreichbar. Severus gelang es hervorragend, Mauern aufzubauen, die unüberwindbar für die waren, die sich um ihn sorgten. Allerdings war Lucius zu perplex, um irgendetwas von dem, was er dachte, in Worte zu formulieren. Stattdessen sah er ihn an. Was sich als großer Fehler herausstellte. Sofort wurde er von einem Schwall undefinierbarer Gefühle durchflutet, die er nicht genauer benennen konnte. Nicht genauer benennen wollte. Bevor seine Gedanken jedoch zu weit abdrifteten holte Severus ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Du erinnerst mich an meinen Vater, Lucius. Auch er war äußerst gut darin, Menschen zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen." Währenddessen nahm er jedoch die Tasse und trank daraus. Lucius hatte seinen Blick schon wieder abgewandt und starrte nun einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Boden an. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich nicht viel über das Leben des anderen Todessers wusste. Er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert oder war davon ausgegangen, das wichtigste zu wissen. Dabei wusste er so gut wie gar nichts. Doch dieser Abend war nicht geeignet dafür, solche Fragen zu klären. Er beschloss, sich so ein Gespräch für die Zukunft vorzunehmen. Dann erhob er sich.

„Gut, nachdem es dir ja etwas besser geht, kann ich dich ja für einen Moment allein lassen", meinte Lucius. „Wo finde ich das Badezimmer? Ich würde gern ein heißes Bad nehmen."

Er dachte nicht daran, zu gehen. Severus hätte ihn schon persönlich hinauswerfen müssen. Dass er dies nicht tat, zeigte ihm, dass er doch froh war, nicht allein sein zu müssen. Außerdem wollte er auch gar nicht gehen. Lucius wusste nicht, wie lang diese Nacht noch werden würde, in diesen klammen Sachen wollte er jedoch nicht noch länger bleiben. Trotz des Feuers fror er nun. Er begann seinerseits sein weißes Leinenhemd aufzuknöpfen und vermied jeden Blickkontakt mit Severus. Oder seinem Körper.


	13. Chapter 13

Keine Anschuldigungen. Keine erhobene Stimme. Kein Aufspringen, kein wildes Auf- und Abgehen, kein Teetassen-an-die-Wand-Werfen, kein Fluchen. Nicht einmal ein vorwurfsvoller Blick. Lucius war wirklich weich geworden, seitdem er Ernst mit Narcissa machte, dachte Severus verächtlich, und ärgerte sich über den schuldbewussten Stich, den der Gedanke dort verursachte, wo er sein Herz vermutete.

Wozu waren unterschwellige Beleidigungen noch zu gebrauchen, wenn sie keine Wirkung hinterließen? Er hatte mit einer Auseinandersetzung gerechnet, vielleicht sogar damit, dass Lucius seine Drohung von vorhin wahrmachen würde. Er wusste, wie leicht der Erbe des Malfoy-Vermögens für gewöhnlich zu reizen war, und dass er es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn man schlecht über seine façon de vivre sprach. Wenn Severus mit etwas nicht gerechnet hatte, dann mit der Engelsgeduld, die sein Freund an diesem Abend offenbar statt seines Gehstocks mitgebracht hatte. Passend zu seinem Engelsgesicht.

Der junge Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er den überaus unpassenden und absurden Gedanken auf diese Weise verjagen, und stellte fest, dass er seinen Gast seit nunmehr einer ganzen verschwiegenen Minute unverwandt angestarrt hatte.

„Das Badezimmer, ja, selbstverständlich." Er spielte nervös mit dem Henkel seiner Tasse, und fragte sich mit zunehmender Verlegenheit, ob Lucius etwa vorhatte, sich noch hier im Wohnzimmer zu entkleiden. Seine Augen folgten für einen Moment den langen, geschickten Fingern, wie sie Knopf um Knopf mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit öffneten. Dann sprang er auf, rascher als es ihm seine Beine gestatten wollten.

„Die Treppe hinauf, erste Tür links", sagte er atemlos und klammerte sich mit einer Hand angestrengt an die Lehne der Couch, während er mit der anderen in Richtung der Tür wies. Seitdem Lucius den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm gelindert hatte, war sein allgemein geschwächter Zustand in Vergessenheit geraten; eine Tatsache, die sich nun rächte. Er wartete, bis sein Gast den Raum verlassen hatte, um sich dann mit einem entkräfteten Seufzen zurück auf die Kissen sinken zu lassen.

In der ganzen langen Zeit, die er nun von den Todessern wusste, und in der er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, eines Tages ihren Reihen beizutreten, hatte der ehemalige Slytherin sich dieser Ehre niemals unwürdiger gefühlt, als gerade an dem Abend, da sie ihm nun endlich zuteil geworden war. Er hatte einen reinblütigen Gast in das alte, verkommene Haus seines Vaters gelassen, mehr Schwäche gezeigt, als er jemals für überhaupt möglich gehalten hätte, und schließlich den Mann grundlos beleidigt, der ihm die Chance gegeben hatte, endlich zu beweisen, dass er besser war. Und all das nur, damit sich jetzt womöglich herausstellte, dass er die ganze Zeit über falsch gelegen hatte. Dass er vielleicht doch nur der widerwärtige, nichtsnutzige Außenseiter war, dem man ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen ein Bein stellen konnte, und für den in dieser Gesellschaft kein Platz war. Vielleicht, so dachte Severus mit einem finsteren Blick auf das Mal, hatte man ihn nur deshalb mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen, weil man in jedem Krieg Kanonenfutter benötigte. Schließlich war er ja bloß ein Halbblut.

Übelkeit stieg erneut in seiner Kehle auf, und der blasse Junge stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Beine und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie Lucius sich angewidert in seinem Badezimmer umsah, das mit seinen gräulichen Fliesen und dem kalkigen alten Duschkopf den Ansprüchen eines Zauberers seiner Herkunft keinesfalls entsprach. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Gast die richtige Tür gefunden, und sich nicht versehentlich in sein Zimmer verirrt hatte, wo auf dem wurmzerfressenen Nachttisch eine alte Fotografie lag, Gesicht nach unten. Allein die Vorstellung, Lucius könnte aus Neugier danach greifen und feststellen, wessen Bild sein Freund noch immer insgeheim aufbewahrte, ließ Severus' Magen schmerzhaft krampfen.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius machte Severus keine Vorwürfe. Sicherlich, etwas mehr Kooperation wäre wünschenswert gewesen. Aber es ging ja auch so. Er wusste, wie es Severus ging, ihm selbst war es damals auch nicht besser gegangen. Es hätte nichts gebracht, ihn in irgendeiner Art anzufahren. Außerdem war es Severus Snape, von dem Lucius wusste, dass er sich so schnell von nichts einschüchtern ließ. Er hatte es geschafft, innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine Mauer aufzuziehen, die verhinderte, dass irgendwelche Gefühle auf ihn zukommen konnten oder dass seine eigenen an die Außenwelt drangen. Er konnte dagegen nichts tun, das wollte er auch nicht. Wichtig war jetzt auch nur sein Bad. Das Hemd war nun geöffnet und Lucius war nicht der Blick von Severus entgangen. Er genoss es, so angeschaut zu werden. Egal von wem. Lucius sonnte sich gern in Aufmerksamkeit.

Severus machte eine schnelle Bewegung, fast dachte Lucius, würde er über ihn herfallen wollen. Aber dem war nicht so. Bewusst vermied er es, Severus zu stützen, als dieser aufgrund seiner Schwäche kaum auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte. Er wollte keine Hilfe, also sollte er sehen, wie er alleine klar kam. Natürlich wäre Lucius bereit gewesen, im Notfall einzugreifen, aber nun konnte Severus sich erst einmal selber beweisen. Er streifte das Hemd von seinem Oberkörper und legte es über eine Stuhllehne. Im Vergleich zu Severus bot Lucius eindeutig den besseren Anblick. Auch er konnte eine vornehme Blässe aufweisen, bei weitem aber nicht so kränklich aussehend. Er war schlank, aber nicht hager. Ansätze von Muskulatur waren zu erkennen, jedoch nicht wirklich trainiert. Lucius gehörte im Grunde zu der Sorte Mensch, die man einfach nur hassen konnte, weil sie nichts taten und trotzdem immer noch gut aussahen.

Nun machte er sich auf die von Severus beschriebene Route. Schwer zu finden war der Raum nicht. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel Lucius nur erneut auf, wie schäbig das Haus eigentlich war. Auch das Bad stellte sich als Enttäuschung dar. Normalerweise hätte ein Malfoy niemals auch nur einen Fuß in so einen Raum gesetzt. Jedoch kroch die Kälte an Lucius' Körper empor und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Ekel zu überwinden und den Raum zu betreten. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er dabei und so wendete er auch hier ein paar Reinigungszauber an. Diese waren nicht besonders gründlich und wenig effektiv. Lucius hatte solche Zauber noch nie nötig gehabt und würde sie auch niemals brauchen. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Ein heißes Bad hatte er schon gestrichen. Er würde eine schnelle Dusche nehmen. Er zog nun auch die restlichen Sachen aus. Dann betrachtete er sich einen Moment in dem Spiegel, der von Schlieren überzogen war. So gesehen war er keine schlechte Partie. Narcissa konnte sich glücklich schätzen, einen Mann wie ihn zu heiraten. Reich, jung und sexy, so würde er sich wohl selber beschreiben. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem linken Unterarm. Dort prangerte eben jenes Mal, welches Severus an diesem Abend so viel Leid bescherte. Lucius hob den Arm auf Brusthöhe und betrachtete die Linien. Dunkel zeichnete sich der Totenkopf ab, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kam. Der einzige Makel an seinem sonst so perfekten Körper. Aber das war der Preis, den er zahlte für ein wenig mehr Ruhm und die Erfüllung seiner Träume.

Er ließ seine Arme sinken und ging zu der Duschkabine, die er dann auch betrat. Kalk befand sich an den Armaturen, die Fliesen und Fugen waren befallen von Dreck und stellenweise schwarzem Schimmel. Lucius ignorierte dies so gut es ging und drehte das Wasser an. Kurze Zeit später war das Bad eingehüllt in feinen Wasserdampf, und in der Luft lag der Geruch von Duschbad. Lucius hatte eine kleine Dose gefunden, die Severus selber beschriftet hatte. Offenbar hatte er sich an einem eigenen Duschbad versucht. Überraschenderweise war ihm dies gelungen. Ein zarter Duft von Lavendel ging davon aus und Lucius war verwundert, dass der Junge doch einen so guten Geschmack besaß. Nachdem er die Dusche verlassen hatte, nahm er sich eines der Handtücher, die auf einem nahen Regal lagen und wickelte es sich um seine Hüften. Seine Haare waren immer noch nass, dufteten aber jetzt nach eben jener feinen Lavendelnote.

So ging er die Treppenstufen wieder nach unten, seine Sachen trug er bei sich und legte sie ebenfalls über einen Stuhl in der Hoffnung, sie trockneten. Severus hatte seine Position mittlerweile verändert. Sein Gesicht hatte er auf seine Hände gestützt und diese auf seine Oberschenkel. Er stellte sich vor ihn.

„Severus, willst du die ganze Nacht so vor dich hin leiden oder denkst du, dass du irgendwann Schlaf findest?", fragte Lucius nun etwas schärfer. Diese Art von Selbstmitleid konnte man ja wirklich nicht ansehen. Sicherlich hatte er einen schweren Abend hinter sich, aber nachdem Lucius ihn versorgt hatte, sollte es ihm nun besser gehen.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Minuten vergingen schleichend; im oberen Stockwerk begann das Wasser zu rauschen, und das alte Rohrsystem in den Wänden ächzte unter seinem Druck. Der Boiler in der Küche tickte gequält, und Severus war fast bereit sich einzubilden, das Haus leide mit ihm. Er war mittlerweile in eine Starre verfallen, die ihm allein die Vorstellung, seinen Kopf anzuheben, unerträglich schwer erscheinen ließ. Auch als das Rauschen verstummte, die Badezimmertür in ihren Angeln quietschte, Schritte auf der Treppe und schließlich im Wohnzimmer zu vernehmen waren, machte der junge Mann keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner Position zu rühren.

Die Lage änderte sich allerdings rapide, als die Schritte schließlich vor ihm Halt machten, und Lucius' Stimme durch den Nebel seiner Gedanken drang, gemeinsam mit einem ihm nur zu bekannten Aroma von Lavendel.

Severus hätte den Kopf in den Nacken legen müssen, um seinem Gast aus seiner sitzenden Haltung in die Augen zu sehen – doch dazu kam es ohnehin nicht. Er errötete schneller als ein Erinnermich bei einem vergessenen Geburtstag, als er feststellte, dass Lucius seine durchnässten Kleider offenbar leid geworden war, und sich stattdessen von den Handtüchern bedient hatte, die auf einem Regal im Badezimmer vor sich hin moderten. Und nicht nur das …

„Du hast mein …", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige, während seine Augen verlegen von den Beinen über den Oberkörper zu den Augen seines Gegenübers wanderten und nirgends einen angemessenen Ort zum Verweilen zu finden schienen. Gern hätte sich zurück in seine Trauerhaltung begeben, doch die Worte seines Freundes nahmen ihm auch diese Option. „Schlaf?", wiederholte er heiser, und seine Fantasie flickte völlig ungebeten eine Szene vor seinen Augen zusammen, in der Lucius in diesem Aufzug an seinem Bett saß und darauf wartete, dass er einschlief. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein … nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich schlafen könnte. Ich würde mich ja doch nur hin und her werfen …"

Während er sprach, hatte er mühsam versucht, sich in eine Haltung zu manövrieren, die es ihm erlaubte, an Lucius vorbei zu sehen, doch der Haupteffekt seiner Anstrengungen war, dass er sich noch mehr als nötig zum Narren machte, und selbst außer Atem brachte. „Das Duschbad gehört Eileen", murmelte er, und starrte verzweifelt auf seine eigenen Knie. Zumindest er hatte den Anstand besessen, die nasse Hose anzubehalten. „Sie hat Lavendelduft so gern, und … ich habe einen Morgenmantel, den ich dir anbieten kann." Endlich ein Hoffnungsschimmer; Severus' Gesicht erhellte sich flüchtig, und er hatte sich schon eifrig von der Couch erhoben, ehe er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

Ihm war nicht ganz bewusst gewesen wie nah vor ihm Lucius eigentlich gewesen war. Nun, da sie einander gegenüberstanden, war vielleicht noch eine Handbreit Raum zwischen ihnen. Severus konnte den warmen Atem seines Freundes auf seinem Gesicht spüren; ihre Augen waren beinahe präzise auf einer Höhe. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, was für eine außergewöhnliche Farbe Lucius' hatten, und er senkte hastig seinen Blick, als er bemerkte, wie unangenehm sein Starren sein musste. Nur um sich schmerzlich erneut der Tatsache bewusst zu werden, dass weder er selbst noch sein Gast vollständig bekleidet waren.

„Der Morgenmantel ist oben in meinem Schrank", sagte er sehr, sehr leise. „Wenn du mich bitte vorbei lassen würdest … es ist … eine kühle Nacht." In der Tat war sie das bis vor etwa zehn Sekunden gewesen. Mittlerweile jedoch stieg Severus die Hitze geradezu zu Kopfe, und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Lucius' Körper nach der Dusche besonders viel Körperwärme abstrahlte. Es war auch nicht das Kaminfeuer, dessen flackerndes Lichtspiel Muster auf seine ebenmäßige Haut malte. Der junge Todesser konnte selbst nicht sagen, was es war … und er war auch viel zu durcheinander, es zu versuchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Dass eine Wirkung wie diese eintreten würde, hatte sich selbst Lucius nicht vorstellen können. Severus saß vor ihm und als er ihn ansah, bemerkte er, wie nervös sein Gegenüber plötzlich war. Unruhig bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Sofa hin und her. Währenddessen stammelte er einige Satzteile, die fast schon wirr klangen. Entweder zeigte Severus jetzt doch noch Folgen des Rituales oder aber – und das erschien dem jungen Mann wahrscheinlicher – war es sein Auftreten, dass Severus aus der Ruhe brachte. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien kurz auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Severus sich doch eher zum eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte. Denn etwas anderes konnte es ja fast nicht sein. Allerdings konnte Lucius nicht verstehen, wieso diese Situation eine ebenso große Faszination auf ihn ausübte.

Kurz darauf spitzte sich die Lage noch weiter zu. Severus erhob sich und sie beide hatten wohl nicht eingerechnet, dass ihr Abstand auf wenige Zentimeter sinken würde. Auch Lucius spürte jetzt, was Severus offenbar schon Sitzend bemerkt hatte. Den Morgenmantel hatte Lucius schon vergessen, bevor Severus endgültig vor ihm stand. Sein Blick wanderte nun unverhohlen über den Mann vor ihm. Dessen Wangen waren nun leicht gerötet und sein Atem ging etwas schneller. Deutlich konnte er sehen, wie seine Schlüsselbeine hervortraten, während er einatmete. Bilder stiegen in Lucius' Kopf auf, wo er seine Lippen auf Severus Schlüsselbein platzierte und sanfte Küsse an dieser Stelle verteilte.

Sein Geist erreichte wieder die Gegenwart und er blickte in Severus schwarze Augen. Sie waren so dunkel und zeigten doch so viel Trübsal, wie es sich für einen Jungen in diesem Alter einfach noch nicht gehörte. Hastig senkte Severus den Blick und Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen ihm war oder einen anderen Grund hatte.

„Der Morgenmantel ist oben in meinem Schrank. Wenn du mich bitte vorbei lassen würdest … es ist … eine kühle Nacht." Lucius wusste nicht, was für einen Morgenmantel Severus meinte. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, was überhaupt geschehen war. Allerdings war sein Blick die ganze Zeit über auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. Dieser machte auch keine Anstalten, sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben.

Lucius hob seine Hand, ganz langsam und legte sie auf Severus' Schlüsselbein, genau da, wo er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch seine Lippen sah. Sanft strich er über die Haut. Er fragte sich schon gar nicht mehr, was er hier tat. Am Ende wäre er sowieso zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es falsch war und er lieber sein Tun unterbrechen und nach Hause gehen sollte. Immerhin wartete dort Narcissa auf ihn. Allerdings hatte sie nicht einmal ansatzweise eine solch blasse Haut, die so verletzlich und unschuldig aussah. Lucius atmete tief durch und schluckte schwer. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf, näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht immer mehr dem von Severus. Endlich war er angekommen, seine Lippen lagen auf Severus' Lippen. Er bewegte sich nicht, auch seine Hand ruhte nun flach auf der Schulter. Das einzige, was er spürte, war wie weich Severus' Lippen doch waren. Niemals hätte er sich gedacht, dass der junge Todesser so sanfte Lippen hatte. Niemals hatte er sich je Gedanken über so etwas dieser Art gemacht. Nach endlosen Sekunden trennte er sich wieder und sah sein Gegenüber an. Er spürte, dass seine Wangen gerötet waren, Hitze stieg in sie und verweilte dort. Auch der Rest seines Körpers reagierte auf Severus. Sein Atem ging schneller als noch zuvor, als wäre er drei Runden um den Block gerannt. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Und plötzlich war es da: das Verlangen. Lucius wollte es. Wollte Severus. Komplett. Egal wie. Er würde ihn bekommen. Er war ein Malfoy. Er bekam immer, was er wollte. Sie würden beide darüber schweigen, das wusste er schon jetzt. Für beide hätte es einen schweren Image-Schaden bedeutet. Es war also ein kleines Geheimnis. Es würde eines werden. Im Moment hatten sie noch nicht viel getan, was man verschweigen sollte. Aber wenn Lucius all das umsetzen wollte, was seine Fantasie im Augenblick kreierte, dann würde es eine lange Nacht werden.

„Ich will dich. Sofort. Hier oder in einem Bett. Du hast die Wahl", presste er hervor. Für lange Worte war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. Sie würden später sicher noch öfter darüber reden, als ihm lieb war. Über die Folgen machte er sich jetzt noch keine Gedanken. Er wollte erst einmal genießen.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius würde einfach einen Schritt zur Seite treten, und er würde schnell, ganz schnell die Treppe hinauf sprinten und in sein Zimmer gehen, den Kleiderschrank öffnen, einen Rollkragenpullover und eine trockene Hose überziehen, den Morgenmantel von seinem Bügel nehmen und ihn seinem Gast bringen. Während der sich ankleidete, würde er dem Anstand gemäß wegsehen und stattdessen etwas trinkbaren Tee kochen. Genau so würde es kommen.

Severus fragte sich vage, ob es an geschickter Selbstsabotage lag, oder es schlichtweg Schicksal war, das nichts jemals genauso kam. Man sagte zwar, das Leben sei unberechenbar, doch hatte er sich nicht selbst für einen intelligenten, berechnenden jungen Mann gehalten? Er hatte auch geglaubt, stolz zu sein und unabhängig. Unnahbar. Und ein Lucius Malfoy brauchte bloß seine Hand zu heben, um all diese dummen Illusionen wegzufegen. Am liebsten wäre er zurückgewichen, doch da war nichts als die Couch. Er wäre gefallen und hätte die Lage wohl noch verschlimmert.

Severus' Atem stockte hörbar, als er die Fingerkuppen auf seiner Haut spürte. Noch immer wagte er es kaum, aufzusehen. Alle möglichen abstrusen Gedanken jagten einander in seinem Kopf, einer verrückter und verbotener als der andere. Er war für solche Situationen nicht gemacht; das Bauteil, das ihm hätte sagen sollen, was in diesem Moment zu tun gewesen wäre, hatte man bei der Konstruktion offenbar vergessen. Für einen dumpfen Augenblick wurde er von absurder Furcht ergriffen – was war, wenn er wirklich Nein sagen wollte? Lucius war nicht nur älter, sondern auch stärker als er, und somit im klaren Vorteil, da keiner der beiden seinen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte.

Doch dann beugte sich der Blonde vor, den schmalen Abstand zwischen ihnen schließend, und Severus vergaß, was ihm eben noch so wichtig erschienen war. Sein Herz raste, und er konnte keinen seiner Gedanken lange genug festhalten, um ihm etwas abzugewinnen. In dem Wechselbad der Gefühle, in das er plötzlich gefallen war, war schierer Unglaube die überwiegende Emotion. Er begriff nicht, warum Lucius diese Dinge tat. Niemand hatte jemals Interesse ausgedrückt, solcherlei Dinge mit ihm zu tun, und er hatte es der Welt nicht verübeln können. Natürlich war es bitter gewesen, als seine Mitschüler allmählich begonnen hatten, miteinander auszugehen, verliebt Händchen zu halten und am See herumzuturteln, während er, ein Buch in der Hand, seine Zeit allein verbrachte. Er hatte auch nichts vermisst … beinahe nichts, doch niemals hätte er seine Hoffnung an eine so hoffnungslose Angelegenheit verschwendet. Bis zu diesem Moment.

Als Severus jedoch mit seinen Gedanken in der Realität angekommen war, war er bereits vorüber, und Lucius löste seine Lippen von ihm, ehe er wirklich aufgenommen hatte, was geschah. Milde überrascht bemerkte er, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren – er wagte es kaum, sie zu öffnen. Als er es doch tat, ließ der Blick, der ihn erwartete, einen sonderbaren Schauer durch ihn laufen, und plötzlich war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl der Angst zurück.

Allein die Art, wie Lucius ihn ansah, ließ ihn aufs Neue erröten, und beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag auf beinahe schmerzhafte Raten. Hätte er den Rollkragenpullover getragen, den er aus dem Schrank zu holen gedacht hatte, würde dieser Blick ihn wegsengen, dessen gab es keinen Zweifel. Severus fühlte sich durchdrungen, entblößt, nackt. Niemand hatte ihn jemals so angesehen. Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, das seinen schwindeligen Geist auf den Boden zurückholte, doch Lucius kam ihm zuvor. Was er sagte, besserte den Zustand seines jüngeren Freundes jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Es fehlte nicht viel, und seine Beine hätten wieder nachgegeben. Und er hätte nichts gehabt, sich daran festzuhalten, als …

Wie konnten diese Worte tatsächlich über die Lippen gekommen sein, die er eben noch gespürt hatte? Beinahe war Severus versucht, sich umzusehen. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich er gemeint sein. Nicht Schniefelus. In irgendeinem betäubten, niemals zuvor betretenen Winkel seines Kopfes war ihm bewusst, wovon die Rede war, doch er konnte die Vorstellung nicht auf sich beziehen. Allein der Versuch schien unmöglich.

„Lucius … ich … Narcissa wartet auf dich." Er wusste nicht, woher er plötzlich die Worte hatte, oder die Kraft, sie auszusprechen. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Blick nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, ohne … Es gab keine Worte, um den Satz in seinem Kopf zu beenden. Es gab überhaupt nichts, was ihn jemals auf etwas Derartiges vorbereitet hätte. Seine Augen huschten noch immer über sein Gegenüber. Etwas beinahe Schamhaftes lag in seinem Blick.


	18. Chapter 18

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wieder, seine Atmung ging schnell und ein intensiver Blick war auf Severus gerichtet. Lucius war voll und ganz im Jagdfieber. Seine Beute stand direkt vor ihm. Wie ein scheues Reh, das gleich zur Flucht ansetzen und dem bösen Wolf entfliehen wollte. Aber der große, böse Wolf würde das nicht zulassen. Er hatte seine Beute gefunden und würde nun ein wenig mit ihr spielen, um dann schlussendlich sie zu erlegen. So sah der Plan aus, den Lucius sich in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte.

Severus seinerseits schien auch nicht unbedingt abgeneigt zu sein, immerhin stand er auch immer noch vor ihm und schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen. Langsam wanderte Lucius nun mit seiner Hand an Severus Seite entlang, den schmalen Brustkorb hinab, bei dem sich jede Rippe durch die weiße Haut abzeichnete und dann langsam nach hinten, wo sie tiefer an sein Gesäß lief. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Severus an sich, überbrückte damit die letzten Zentimeter, die noch zwischen ihnen waren. Nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut, ein Gefühl, das Lucius freudig erschauern ließ. Außerdem konnte Severus nun nicht mehr anders und musste einfach sein Verlangen spüren, welches sich in den letzten Sekunden noch verstärkt hatte.

Dann fand der Schwarzhaarige offenbar seine Stimme wieder und er stotterte ihm Worte entgegen, die Lucius jetzt nicht hören wollte.

"Narcissa wird hiervon nichts erfahren, du wirst nichts sagen und ich auch nicht", sagte er ernst, dennoch ließ die Erregung seine Stimme erzittern. "Ich will diesen Namen jetzt nicht mehr hören und auch sonst nichts über meine Ehe. Ist das klar?", als Zeichen, dass er keine Widerworte zuließ, wanderte seine freie rechte Hand zu Severus linkem Unterarm, umschloss diesen und übte leichten Druck aus. Es sollte reichen, um sein Anliegen unmissverständlich klarzumachen.

"Heute Nacht gehörst du mir. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, zumindest nicht unnötig", sein Griff lockerte sich wieder, als Beweis, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Dieselbe Hand, die ihm soeben Schmerz bereitet hatte, wanderte nun nach oben zu Severus pechschwarzem Haar, welches immer noch eine Feuchtigkeit aufwies. Er strich mit den Fingern durch die Strähnen. An seinem Hinterkopf verstärkte er den Griff abermals um sein Gegenüber in einen erneuten Kuss zu ziehen, intensiver diesmal.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucius schien ganz und gar nicht der Ansicht zu sein, dass das Gespräch somit beendet war. Weder machte er Anstalten, nach dem Bademantel zu fragen, den Severus ihm angeboten hatte, noch schien er in näherer Zukunft zu planen, seinem Gegenüber auch nur einen halben Zoll mehr Raum zu geben. Und offensichtlich fachte die scheue Zurückhaltung des Jüngeren den Elan des Älteren zusätzlich an. Wenn Lucius bloß seine Hände von ihm lassen und ihm einen einzigen Moment geben könnte, die Sache zu durchdenken. Es gab sicherlich eine Antwort auf all die Fragen, die ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben (zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass sein Gegenüber so unwahrscheinlich gut nach Lavendel roch), doch wie in aller Welt sollte man sie finden, wenn man nicht eine einzige Sekunde gewährt bekam, um sich zu konzentrieren?

Die Unentschlossenheit wurde zur Folter, als Lucius seine Hand über seinen Körper wandern ließ, inzwischen sichtlich der Tatsache wohl bewusst, dass sein Freund sich nicht in der Lage sah, das Geschehen in irgendeine andere Richtung zu lenken. Schließlich war Severus noch immer nicht dazu gekommen, eine trockene Hose anzuziehen, sodass das derzeitige Exemplar geradezu verräterisch an seinem Körper klebte; ein unangenehmer Umstand. Und offenbar hatte Lucius nicht vor, über das weitere Vorgehen irgendeinen Zweifel bestehen zu lassen. Aufregung und Furcht kochten in einem explosiven Gemisch im Brustkorb des Schwarzhaarigen hoch, als sein früherer Mitschüler ihn jetzt an sich zog. Zumindest die Frage danach, was genau er sich von diesem Zusammentreffen erwartete, war jetzt in physikalisch unignorierbarer Form geklärt. In Schultagen hatte er zu ihm aufgesehen, ihn als Freund hoch geschätzt, als Todesser verehrt. Und nun das.

Narcissa würde nichts erfahren … bereits jetzt wurde dem jungen Todesser schwindelig bei der Vorstellung, Teil eines solchen Geheimnisses zu werden. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Lucius sei verliebt in seine Frau, hätte mit seiner Ehe das große Los gezogen und sich auch nie nach etwas anderem gesehnt. Er war gutaussehend, jung, erfolgreich, sie wunderschön, klug und von bester Abstammung. Das ein oder andere Mal hatte der junge Slytherin ihr gar auf dem Gang hinterher gesehen, ein Gedanke, der jetzt seltsam unangebracht schien. Offenbar steckte weitaus mehr hinter der engelsgleichen Fassade, als nach außen sichtbar war. Und Severus war nicht sicher, wie viel davon er zu entdecken bereit war.

Er starrte den Blonden ungläubig an, als dieser nach seinem Arm griff, um seinen Worten auf schmerzhafte Weise Nachdruck zu verleihen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um einen kleinen, überraschten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und betrachtete Lucius fassungslos. Der Mann, der ihn auf dem Heimweg gestützt hatte, der ihm Mut zugesprochen, ihm Tee gekocht und ihn beinahe bemuttert hatte, drohte ihm? Das war inakzeptabel, unerhört, abstoßend … unter gewöhnlichen Umständen. Severus konnte sich selbst kaum begreifen, als er mit erneutem Erröten feststellte, dass die Situation ihn offenbar nicht minder erregte als seinen Freund.

Heute Nacht gehörst du mir. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, zumindest nicht unnötig. Lucius war vereinnahmend, machtbesessen, besitzergreifend: All die gefährlichen Attribute, die einen Mann seines Standes auszeichneten, und ein unbändiger, neu erwachter Teil von Severus sehnte sich danach, herauszufinden wie weit er gehen würde. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er nichts von den Dingen, die sich vermutlich bereits jetzt hinter diesen grauen Augen abspielten. Zum ersten Mal in Jahren sollte gerade er nun ein Gebiet betreten, auf dem er nichts hatte, keine Erfahrung und kein Hintergrundwissen, auf das er zurückgreifen konnte. Es blieb ihm also nichts, als sich von dem älteren Zauberer leiten zu lassen, eine Aussicht, die ihn mit sowohl freudiger Erwartung als auch furchtsamer Angespanntheit erfüllte.

Allein der Kuss, der folgte, verriet viel über Lucius, das sich nicht in Worten hätte ausdrücken lassen. Er strahle Stärke und Selbstsicherheit aus, und Severus wollte einen für Herzschlag nichts mehr, als seine Arme um ihn zu legen und den Kuss zu erwidern. Doch all das war so neu für ihn, dass er sich völlig in dem Gefühl verlor, sich bestenfalls ein wenig mehr in die Berührung des anderen Mannes lehnte.

„Es gibt … das Bett meiner … Eltern", sagte er letztlich stockend, als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten. Seine Stimme war belegt, doch unbestreitbar schwer vor Verlangen. Zwar ließ die bloße Vorstellung daran ihm mulmig werden, das Bett, in dem sein Vater gelegen hatte … Doch die Sache duldete keinen Aufschub. „Es wäre nur die Treppe hinauf", erklärte er mühsam; er hatte kaum den Atem, noch lange Gespräche zu führen.


	20. Chapter 20

Die vollkommen wehrlose Art, die Severus ihm präsentierte, spornte Lucius weiter an. Sicherlich würde er mit solch einer devoten Einstellung seinen Spaß haben, lustvoller hingegen ist es dennoch, wenn der Partner Gegenwehr leistet. Eigentlich hatte er genau das von seinem neuen und einmaligen Liebhaber erwartet. Hier würde er ein leichtes und sehr kurzes Spiel haben. Vielleicht aber brauchte Severus nur einen kleinen Ansporn, um ebenfalls aktiv zu werden in diesem Spiel.

Aber auch nachdem er die Regeln geklärt hatte, war Severus nicht unbedingt offener. Lucius fragte sich schon fast, ob das hier richtig war, allerdings empfing er ebenso eindeutige Signale von dem Schwarzhaarigen wie anders herum. Auch spürte er die kleine Geste, als er ihn küsste. Sicherlich hätte man mehr erwarten können, aber schon die Verlagerung von Severus' Körpergewicht in seine Richtung war für ihn Ansporn genug. Seine Hand streichelte nun sanft über Severus Gesäß, bevor er hinein kniff. Er freute sich darauf, Severus Körper zu erkunden, liebkosen und vor allem: ihn zu besitzen.

Atemlos standen sie sich nun gegenüber. Beiden war die Erregung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur mühsam konnte der blonde Zauberer sich zurückhalten, damit er sich nicht sofort auf den schmächtigen Jungen vor sich stürzte. Er vernahm dessen Worte. Worte, von einer Stimme geformt, die atemlos klang, vollkommen Sklave der Erregung war, die den gesamten Körper ihres Besitzers umfasst hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment stiegen Bilder in Lucius auf. Wie würde das Zimmer wohl aussehen, wenn er schon Räume wie das Wohnzimmer und das Bad gesehen hatte? Im Manor wäre es wohl wesentlich komfortabler gewesen, vom Sauberkeitsgrad mal ganz zu schweigen. Allerdings war diese Option immer noch besser als die kleine Couch, die auf die Dauer einfach nicht genug Bewegungsfreiraum bot. Sie würden also das Bett benutzen, welches vermutlich maßgeblich an Severus Entstehung beteiligt war. So wie die Einrichtung hier aussah, waren die Möbel mindesten genauso alt wie Severus, wenn nicht sogar noch älter. Ein etwas unbehagliches Gefühl befiel Lucius, als er genauer über die Bett-Problematik nachdachte. Letzten Endes jedoch verdrängte er diese Bedenken, Severus hatte ihm dieses Angebot gemacht, sie hätte auch genauso gut in sein Zimmer gehen können. Taten sie aber nicht. Obwohl Lucius neugierig war, was dieses Zimmer zu bieten hatte. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Heute hatte er wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Sein Kopf senkte sich nun wieder zu einem Kuss, der nur kurz auf Severus' Lippen verweilte und sich bald einen Weg nach unten bahnte. Liebkosend wanderte Lucius zu Severus Hals und küsste und leckte an der zarten Haut. Schließlich biss er hinein, es war kein zärtlicher Biss, Severus sollte wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Das Mal, dass hierbei entstand, würde nicht so lange andauern, wie jenes, welches Severus früher am Abend empfangen hatte. Aber es würde noch einige Zeit sichtbar bleiben. Er sollte daran erinnert werden, was passiert war. Oder noch passieren würde.

Gleichzeitig dirigierte er den Freund um die Couch herum und in Richtung der Treppen. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, da er am unteren Treppenabsatz Severus gegen die Wand presste. Seinen Körper drückte er an den anderen.

„Bist du bereit für das, was ich machen werde?", fragte er nun doch noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach. Bei keinem anderen Menschen hätte er dies gemacht. Severus hingegen war ein langjähriger Freund, er hatte es nicht verdient, dass Lucius etwas gegen seinen Willen tun würde. Obwohl es dafür ja schon fast zu spät war. „Wenn dir etwas nicht passt oder du etwas nicht willst, dann musst du mir das sagen!", ermahnte er ihn. Dann fixierte er Severus' Augen mit seinen eigenen, grauen Augen. Er würde antworten müssen, sonst würde Lucius nicht fortsetzen.


	21. Chapter 21

Selbst nachdem er beschlossen hatte, Lucius gewähren zu lassen (allein schon weil sein eigener Körper es ihm zu gebieten schien) blieb Severus' Ausdruck angespannt. Er konnte nur vage erahnen, worauf er sich einließ. Und auch die Illusion, dass sein Freund sich seinetwegen zurückhalten, ihn vielleicht rücksichtsvoller oder sanfter behandeln würde, als er es gewohnt war, blieb nicht lange bestehen. Als ihn plötzlich die Hand, die er in der Zwischenzeit beinahe vergessen hatte, von hinten kniff, zuckte er zusammen und wich instinktiv in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus – dummerweise wartete dort der Besitzer eben dieser Hand, der ihn sogleich mit weiteren Liebkosungen bedachte. Als er letztlich Lucius' makellose Zähne in seiner empfindlichen Haut spürte, konnte er ein halb Lust-, halb schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, und zog sich infolgedessen zurück, soweit die Umarmung des anderen Mannes es ihm erlaubte. Schmerz, so dachte Severus, als er sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand wiederfand, war offenbar ein nicht zu vernachlässigender Stimulanzfaktor. Ehe er jedoch eine mentale Notiz dazu machen konnte (ob er in seinem Zustand überhaupt zu einer solchen fähig gewesen wäre, ist eine andere Sache), sagte ihm der erwartungsvolle Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht, dass er eine Antwort auf die eben gestellte Frage erwartete.

Bist du bereit für das, was ich machen werde? Severus erwiderte den Blick des blonden Zauberers mit einem unverkennbaren Schimmer von Verzweiflung in seinen dunklen Augen. Was würde er machen? Natürlich, er hatte Ideen, eine aufreibender und unziemlicher als die andere, doch demnach zu urteilen, was bisher geschehen war, konnte er sich das wahre Ausmaß dessen, was Lucius tatsächlich für ihn bereithielt, vermutlich nicht ansatzweise ausmalen. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passte? In einem gewöhnlichen Gespräch hätte er jetzt ein ironisches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Er hatte niemals darum gebeten, dass Lucius ihn nach Hause begleitete. Er hatte ihn nicht gebeten, sich in seinem Haus zu entkleiden. Er hatte ihn auch nicht um den Kuss gebeten, der ihn letztlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Oder den Biss, denn er noch immer an seinem Hals spüren konnte.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Hände Halt suchend in Lucius' langem, blondem Haar vergraben, doch er wagte es nicht. Es gab, wie er es auch drehen und wenden mochte, keinen Weg aus dieser Situation, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er nach einem suchen wollte. Selbst mit diesem beständigen Zweifel im Hinterkopf und dieser pulsierenden Aura von Gefahr, die von dem anderen Todesser ausging, konnte Severus nicht die elektrisierende Erregung abstreiten, mit der ihn die Berührung erfüllte. Und nun, da ihre Körper so fest aneinander gepresst waren, dass er selbst kaum Luft bekam, würde niemand mehr die Tatsachen ignorieren können.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, einen Wunsch, von dem er nie gewusst hatte, ihn zu hegen, wahr werden zu sehen. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass jemand ihn freiwillig berühren würde, nicht auf die Art, wie es gerade geschah. Es war, als spürte er sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut zum allerersten Mal, wo bisher immer nur ein Fremdkörper gewesen war. Und er wollte nicht, dass es endete, so kurz bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Und ehe er den Gedankengang auch nur halbwegs zu Ende geführt hatte, brachen die Worte förmlich aus ihm hervor. Er schloss die Augen, um wenigstens nicht das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sehen zu müssen, während er diese … Niederlage des eigenen Willens hinnahm. „Ja, Lucius", brachte er heiser hervor, während sein Atem schneller und flacher ging. „Ich bin bereit, was auch immer es ist … bitte …" Bitte tu es einfach, hatte er sagen wollen, doch den Mut nicht aufbringen können. Er war innerlich zerrissen, und die Vorstellung, Lucius soeben halbwegs willentlich die Führung überlassen zu haben, beruhigte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er war wohl kaum der gutmütige, geduldige Beschützer, als der er sich noch vor etwa einer halben Stunde erfolgreich verkauft hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, so musste Severus feststellen, als er nun die Augen öffnete, um diesem hungrigen Blick zu begegnen – vermutlich konnte er ihn nicht einmal vor sich selbst beschützen.


	22. Chapter 22

Es kostete ihn nun schon sehr viel mehr Anstrengung, nicht gleich sie beide zu entkleiden und alles im Flur zu beenden. Severus hatte ihm soeben die Zustimmung gegeben, dass er hier und jetzt alles machen konnte, was er wollte. Lucius lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Erregung durchflutete seinen Körper und sammelte sich in einem Punkt etwas unterhalb seines Nabels. Er war froh, nur das Handtuch zu tragen, eine Hose würde jetzt unerträglich eng werden und ihn nur stören. Das Handtuch hatte er schnell beseitigt. Aber das konnte noch warten. Erst einmal musste Severus von seinen Sachen befreit werden.

Seine Hände wanderten nun wieder rastlos über seinen Körper, strichen über Severus' Seiten, seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Gelegentlich streifte Lucius auch Severus Schritt, jedoch verharrte er nicht dort. Seine Hände fanden schließlich ihr Ziel und blieben an Severus Hosenbund hängen. Dort öffneten sie den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, um die Hose dann nach unten fallen zu lassen.

Natürlich hatte auch Lucius von den Streichen gehört, die die Gryffindor-Bande um James Potter dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin gespielt haben. Es war offenbar ein großes Ereignis gewesen und somit war es auch an Lucius' Ohren gedrungen. Ebenso die ganzen Details dieser Angelegenheit. Was natürlich auch Informationen über die Unterwäsche beinhaltete, die Severus zu tragen pflegte. Lucius konnte sich niemals vorstellen, dass solche Aussagen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sicherlich, seine Haare waren strähnig und seine Hautfarbe war weit davon entfernt, als ‚gesund' bezeichnet zu werden, aber das konnten auch alles Nebenwirkungen der Pubertät sein. Allerdings sah er sich nun mit einer echten Tatsache konfrontiert: eine leicht graue Unterhose, die sicherlich einmal weiß gewesen war, verdeckte nun Severus' Scham. Offenbar hatte Severus mit diesem Haus mehr gemeinsam, als Lucius dachte. Das war aber nur von untergeordneter Wichtigkeit. Lucius wollte Severus, nicht dessen Unterwäsche. Also würde das Kleidungsstück auch noch fallen. Und seine Hände waren auch schon wieder unterwegs. Berührten wieder Haut an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers, seine Lippen verteilten Küsse an einigen Stellen. Jedoch waren seine ganzen Bewegungen auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet: nach kurzer Zeit ging Lucius vor Severus in die Knie. Er hoffte, dass Severus diesen Moment genießen würde, viele dieser Art würde es nicht mehr geben. Vielmehr sollte Severus es sein, der vor dem reichen Malfoy kniete. Und das würde er auch tun. Lucius Lendengegend schmerzte schon fast, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie der junge Todesser vor ihm knien und ihn verwöhnen würde.

Jetzt jedoch widmete sich Lucius voll und ganz seinem Gegenüber. Mit einer quälend langsamen Bewegung zog er die gräuliche Unterhose nach unten und befreite Severus davon. Nun hatte er freie Sicht auf seinen Freund. Mit Haarwuchs war er nicht unbedingt gesegnet. Schon zuvor hatte Lucius vergeblich Haare auf Severus' Brust gesucht. Somit war auch sein Schambereich nur leicht behaart. Im Zentrum stand Severus' Erektion aufrecht und streckte sich schon Lucius entgegen. Dieser war begeistert, dass er bereits jetzt so viel Wirkung auf seinen Freund hatte. Dafür sollte dieser natürlich auch eine Belohnung bekommen. Lucius beugte sich nach vorne und begann, nun auch Küsse an den Rand von Severus' Schambehaarung zu setzen. Seine Hände ruhten an den Oberschenkeln des Anderen. Schließlich streifte er mit seinen Lippen Severus' Penis. Er küsste die Eichel, schloss seine Lippen um sie und saugte leicht daran. Dann nahm er die volle Länge auf. Er leckte und saugte an ihm. Dabei war sein Blick die ganze Zeit nach oben gerichtet. Er wollte Severus sehen. Er wollte sehen, was er bei ihm anrichtete. Wie er vor Lust die Augen schloss und fast seine Beherrschung verlor.

Plötzlich brach er sein Tun ab, stand auf und trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick war nunmehr kühl und direkt auf Severus gerichtet. Sicherlich hatte er ihn damit aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber das war ja genau das, was er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Bring mir meinen Zauberstab. Er liegt im Wohnzimmer. Sofort!", befahl er in seinem unverkennbar leisen und strengem Ton.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucius war immer schon ein Mann der Tat gewesen. Kaum dass er die gestammelte Erlaubnis seines jüngeren Freundes erhalten hatte, fuhr dieser fort, ihn mit seinen offenbar fachmännischen Berührungen um den Verstand zu bringen; ein beunruhigender Prozess für jemanden, der sich in seinem Leben auf praktisch nichts anderes verlassen konnte als seinen Intellekt. Noch bevor er wusste, was ihm geschah, hatte Lucius begonnen, ihn von seinen verbleibenden Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, die mittlerweile kläglich darin versagten, seine wachsende Erregung zu verbergen. Dennoch durchzuckte ihn für einen kurzen Moment der Drang, die Hände des Todessers festzuhalten, als er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Niemand sah ihn jemals nackt; selbst die Vorstellung, bei seiner eigenen Geburt unbekleidet gewesen zu sein, erfüllte ihn mit Abscheu. Und bis auf – der bloße Gedanke an den Namen versetzte Severus' erhitzter Stimmung einen flüchtigen Dämpfer - James Potter hatte auch niemals ernsthaft versucht, an diesem Umstand etwas zu ändern.

Doch das vor ihm war nicht Potter. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der bewundernswerte, erfolgreiche, gutaussehende Lucius Malfoy, um den Narcissa auch in einem Jahrzehnt noch beneidet werden würde. Doch halt, diese Gedanken hatten hier keinen Platz. Lucius hatte ausdrücklich betont, seine Ehe nicht zu erwähnen. Besser also, gar nicht erst an sie zu denken.

Das Denken verging dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch rasch ganz von selbst, als einige Sekunden später seine Unterhose den forschen Händen des anderen Mannes weichen musste. Hätte er seine Sinne in diesem Moment etwas mehr beisammen gehabt, wäre ihm vielleicht die schiere Unmöglichkeit des Geschehens aufgegangen. Es war Lucius Malfoy der hier vor dem bestenfalls bemitleidenswerten Severus Snape kniete, dessen gesamte Wohnzimmereinrichtung vermutlich nicht so viel wert war, wie die Laken, auf die der Blonde seinen Körper des Nachts bettete. Nichts davon blieb in seinem Kopf übrig, als sein (in seinem Vokabular war ein solches Wort im Grunde nicht vorhanden) _Liebhaber_ sich nun dem vor Erwartung unangenehm angespannten Bereich zwischen seinen Schenkeln zuwandte. Er hatte sich nichts Vergleichbares vorstellen können; gegen das, was Lucius mit seinen warmen Lippen und seiner geschickten Zunge anstellte, verblassten die gelegentlichen Träume, aus denen Severus während seiner Jugend verschwitzt und beschämt aufgewacht war, zu heißer Luft. Binnen Sekunden fühlte er sich zu einer einzigen zuckenden Masse aus brennenden Nervenendungen reduziert. Seine Fäuste ver- und entkrampften sich zwecklos, und ohne die Wand in seinem Rücken wäre er zu Boden gegangen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, und jegliche Versuche, Lucius um Aufhören oder Fortfahren anzubetteln schlugen fehl. Eine Sekunde lang schoss ihm die Erleuchtung durch den Kopf, warum die Franzosen diese Empfindung la petite mort nannten, den kleinen Tod. Doch gerade als er ganz sicher war, wirklich zu sterben und endlich seine Befreiung gefunden hätte, war es vorüber.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein Blick sich klärte, und zwei weitere, bis er begriff, dass Lucius, der Lucius, der noch eben vor ihm gekniet hatte, mit ihm sprach. Dann biss er sich auf die Lippe; denn während er noch eben geglaubt hatte, beinahe im Himmel angekommen zu sein, schickte ihn das zurückkehrende Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen nun geradewegs in die Hölle. Was Lucius getan hatte, war nicht dafür bestimmt gewesen, ihn vorzeitig zu erlösen, oder den Abend angenehm für ihn zu gestalten. Es war, und diese Erkenntnis traf Severus nun zusammen mit den kühlen Worten des anderen Zauberers, kaum mehr als der Anfang irgendeines Spiels, das sie offenbar soeben zu spielen begonnen hatten.

Einen Augenblick lang sah er sein Gegenüber atemlos an, die Wangen gerötet von dem vorhergegangenen Zusammentreffen, die Hände noch immer zu Fäusten geballt und das Zeugnis seiner Erregung wenn irgend möglich noch unmissverständlicher in seiner Erektion manifestiert. Mit einem leisen, unfreiwilligen Wimmen zog er seine Chancen in Erwägung, Lucius zu Gnade zu bewegen, doch dessen graue Augen waren eiskalt. Etwas zwischen ihnen schien sich innerhalb der letzten Minute deutlich verändert zu haben, und Severus' Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es wohl zu seinem besten wäre, wenn er keine Widerrede gab.

Vorsichtig stieß er sich von der Wand ab, und wäre beinahe gestolpert, da seine Hose und Unterbekleidung noch immer nutzlos um seine Knöchel hingen. Mit einem deutlichen Ausdruck der Beschämung stieg er aus den Hosenbeinen, penibel darauf bedacht, nicht sein schmerzendes Glied zu berühren, und stakste unbeholfen an Lucius vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Glücklicherweise war der Zauberstab mit seinem glänzenden Griff inmitten der allgemeinen Schäbigkeit des Wohnzimmers nur schwerlich zu übersehen, und Severus packte ihn hastig, um, so schnell es ihm sein Zustand erlaubte, zurück zu seinem Freund zu eilen. Nachdem er den Blick flüchtig über dessen Gesicht schweifen lassen hatte, auf der Suche nach möglichen Zeichen für das, was ihn nun erwartete, senkte er den Kopf und streckte ihm das magische Instrument wortlos entgegen.


	24. Chapter 24

Es war für Lucius eine äußerst interessante Erfahrung, Severus Snape dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich vollkommen seiner Lust hingab. Er hatte schon ein paar Erfahrungen dieser Art hinter sich. Er konnte daher gut einschätzen, dass Severus heute in dieser Richtung erste Erfahrungen sammelte. Er selber hatte damals ebenso dagestanden, das Gesicht vor Erregung gerötet und all das empfangend, was sein Partner bereit war, ihm zu geben. Als er zu ihm aufsah, während er ihn verwöhnte, wusste er, dass sich dieses Bild auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen würde. Severus stand – mehr oder weniger, die Wand in seinem Rücken war ein guter Verbündeter geworden – die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Er rang nach Luft. Oder gar nach Worten? Wollte er ihm etwas mitteilen? Kein Ton verließ seine Lippen, zu groß war seine Erregung, zu mächtig waren die Reize, die Lucius ihm beibrachte. Fast schon hatte er Angst, dass er es zu schnell beenden könnte.

Positiv überrascht beobachtete er, wie Severus nach seinem Befehl aus seiner Starre erwachte, ihn zunächst ungläubig ansah, ein undefinierbares Wimmern von sich gab – welches Lucius fast hätte weich werden lassen, wenn er nicht schon Erfahrung in diesem Spiel gehabt hätte – dann aber seinem Befehl Folge leisten wollte. Dabei wäre er fast über seine eigene Hose gestolpert, als er bemerkte, dass diese noch nicht komplett seine Beine verlassen hatte. Lucius hatte in diesem Moment jedoch nur Augen für den jungen Mann, der sich nun unbeholfen aus der Hose befreite, sein Gesicht war schon fast schmerzverzerrt vor Lust und Lucius war nicht entgangen, wie peinlich genau der Schwarzhaarige darauf achtete, nicht sein Glied zu berühren, aus Angst, eine erneute Welle der Erregung auszulösen. Der Verdacht, der in Lucius bereits Fuß gefasst hatte, bestärkte sich. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als ein lustvolles Seufzen auszustoßen, als er sah, wie Severus komplett nackt in das Wohnzimmer zurücklief und ihm seinen Zauberstab brachte. Vor allem der Rückweg war für Lucius besonders angenehm, wusste er doch, dass er bald fortsetzen konnte. Und er hatte noch so Einiges vor mit dem jungen Mann, der so zerbrechlich aussah.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als Severus ihm den Stab entgegen hielt. Wortlos nahm er ihm den Gegenstand ab.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er, seine Stimme klang wieder freundlicher und eine kleine Spur Stolz war herauszuhören, als ob er einen Hund lobte, der gerade erfolgreich das Stöckchen zu seinem Herrchen gebracht hatte. Den Stab hielt er in seiner rechten Hand, während er einen Schritt auf Severus zumachte und seine Lippen abermals zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einfing. Severus' Erektion war gefangen zwischen ihren Körpern, der raue Stoff des Handtuchs, das noch immer um Lucius' Hüften hing, übte eine neue Art der Reibung aus.

Langsam löste er sich wieder.

„Und nun werden wir nach oben gehen", sagte er in neutralem Tonfall. Es war keine Frage. Kein Befehl. Es war eine Feststellung. Lucius musste nicht noch einmal um Erlaubnis fragen, er tat das, was er tun wollte. Severus ging voran, führte ihn zu besagtem Zimmer.

Kühle Luft empfing die beiden Zauberer, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Lucius entzündete ein paar Kerzen und kurz darauf war der Raum in ein warmes, gedämpftes Licht getaucht. Es war fast schon romantisch. Allerdings hatte Lucius heute sehr wenig für Romantik übrig. Romantik war etwas, dass er sich für seine Ehe aufheben konnte, heute wollte er einfach nur seiner Lust nachgehen.

„Gut. Bevor wir weitermachen, solltest du noch ein paar einfache Regeln beachten", sagte Lucius, während er gemächlich auf das Bett zuging. Es machte einen besseren Eindruck, als er erwartet hatte, die Laken sahen sauber aus und auch sonst schien die Familie wenigstens bei ihrer Nachtruhe darauf zu achten, nicht in Dreck zu liegen. Severus hatte er zu dem Bett geführt, jetzt legte er sich darauf, seinen Zauberstab neben sich und ließ seinen Liebhaber zunächst stehen. Er fühlte sich wieder einmal wie ein König. Wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte.

„Die erste Regel kennst du schon: wenn du etwas absolut nicht willst, dann sag es mir", begann er nun. „Du wirst dich nur anfassen, wenn ich es sage. Außerdem wirst du mich sofort informieren, wenn du Schmerzen hast."

Lucius war natürlich erregt und konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich mit Severus die Dinge zu tun, die er sich in den letzten Minuten schon vorgestellt hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch gelernt, dass hierzu gewisse Regeln gehörten. Wenn Lucius hier einen Fehler machte, dann könnte er damit alles zerstören – vor allem Severus selbst. Er beließ es bei den Grundregeln, schließlich wusste er eine entscheidende Sache immer noch nicht.

„Und nun möchte ich, dass du dich zu mir legst", sagte Lucius. Es war bei weitem kein so scharfer Befehl, wie der vorherige. In etwa entsprach es einer Aufforderung. „Und dann wirst du mir sagen, wie viel sexuelle Erfahrung du schon hast."


	25. Chapter 25

Gedanklich plante Severus bereits in aller Ausführlichkeit, sich selbst für das Gefühl von Genugtuung zu bestrafen, das ihn in dem Moment durchfuhr, als Lucius in diesem zufriedenen, gönnerhaften Ton mit ihm sprach. War es wirklich so einfach, ihn auf nichts als seine Triebe zu reduzieren? Mens sana in corpore sano, das war ein Ziel, das anzustreben sich lohnte. Momentan jedoch schien der junge Todesser über keines der beiden zu verfügen, weder den gesunden Körper, noch den gesunden Geist.

Gerade, als er kurz davor gewesen wäre, an diesem Umstand etwas ändern zu wollen, erinnerte Lucius ihn geschickt daran, dass es durchaus in seinem Sinne war, jetzt nicht zu widersprechen; die plötzliche Berührung mit seinem unnachgiebigen Körper und das neuerliche Zusammentreffen ihrer Lippen beförderte ihn von seiner Charakterstudie zurück in die Realität, und an diesem grausamen Ort galt sein einziges Interesse seiner schmerzenden, pulsierenden Erregung, die den älteren Zauberer und seine Erfahrung jetzt zweifellos brauchte.

Und bemerkenswerter Weise schien er nicht in der Lage, dieses Gefühl seinem Willen zu unterstellen. In der Tat zögerte er nicht eine Sekunde, als Lucius ihm den nächsten Schritt ankündigte, und führte seinen Gast ohne Umschweife in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

Es war erst der Anblick des Bettes, der ihn stocken ließ. Ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, sie würden das Zimmer nehmen wie es war – dunkel, kalt und unpersönlich. Er hätte sich einbilden können, irgendwo anders zu sein, vielleicht in Hogwarts, vielleicht auch nur in einem heruntergekommenen Gasthaus. Doch selbstverständlich hatte er die Rechnung ohne Lucius Malfoy gemacht, der vermutlich um keinen Preis den Kontrast verpassen wollte, den sein gesunder, höchstens vornehm blasser Hautton zu Severus' papierenem Teint bildete, und sogleich für die passende Beleuchtung sorgte.

Allmählich stieg Panik in dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, und für den guten Teil einer Minute war er sich sicher, dass er einfach nicht in der Lage sein würde, diese Umgebung auszublenden. Der Anblick eines mit einem einfachen Handtuch bekleideten, gut gebauten Mannes wie Lucius, der sich einladend auf den Laken niederließ, hätte seine Zweifel tilgen müssen (vor allem nach der erleuchtenden Feststellung, dass der Körper in Wahrheit den Geist dirigierte) doch zunächst konnte er an nichts anderes denken als seinen Vater, und wie er vielleicht an eben dieser Stelle gelegen hatte. Er trat unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere, und versuchte, die Vorstellung in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zu verbannen. Lucius musste nichts von alledem wissen, oder seine Abscheu ihm gegenüber würde vielleicht letztlich so groß werden, dass die Nacht ein äußerst abruptes und unzufrieden stellendes Ende in eben diesem Zimmer nehmen müsste. Und diesen Triumph wollte Severus seinem verhassten Erzeuger nicht gönnen, und wenn er noch so sehr gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen musste. Es mochte nicht so aussehen; immerhin war er gänzlich nackt und wartete wie ein verirrter Schuljunge auf weitere Anweisungen des Älteren – doch tatsächlich hatte auch er seinen Stolz. Und so verquer dieses Denken auch sein mochte, es half ihm, sich nun auf das zu konzentrieren, was Lucius sagte. Unglücklicherweise lenkten die Worte sein Unwohlsein schlicht in eine andere Richtung.

Während er nur wortlos genickt hatte, was die ersten beiden Regeln anging – er hatte mittlerweile gefolgert, dass diese Dinge alle ein Teil der eigentlichen Sache waren – ließ die letzte Aufforderung, so scheinbar freundlich sie auch ausgesprochen wurde, ihn zu einer regelrechten Salzsäule erstarren. Urplötzlich schien die Raumtemperatur von frostig-kühl zu tropisch-schwül zu klettern, und er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie er erneut errötete, diesmal jedoch aus anderem Grund.

Um die eigentliche Antwort hinauszuzögern, beschäftigte er sich zunächst damit, umständlich zu Lucius auf die Matratze zu steigen, wobei er sich noch immer die Lippen beinahe blutig beißen musste, um seinen sichtlich verzweifelten Zustand nicht zusätzlich durch beschämende Laute zu untermalen. Letztlich lag er neben dem Blonden, mühsam auf seine Ellenbogen aufgestützt, und fixierte einen Punkt an der Decke, wo träge eine Spinne ihre Fäden spann. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, in diesem Moment mit ihr zu tauschen. Stattdessen fand er sich jedoch selbst in einem Netz gefangen - dem seines eigenen Verlangens.

„Keine", sagte er schließlich knapp, aber wahrheitsgemäß, und bemühte sich, nicht aus dem Augenwinkel Lucius' Reaktion zu beobachten. „Ich habe keine Erfahrung."


	26. Chapter 26

Äußerst erregt beobachtete Lucius, wie Severus zunächst wie ein Diener an dem Bett stand und nicht wirklich wusste, was er machen sollte. Allerdings war da noch etwas, etwas, dass unter der Oberfläche lag. Der Schwarzhaarige schien nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen, denn schließlich kam er der Aufforderung nach und legte sich zu Lucius in das Bett. Es machte einen leicht ungelenken Eindruck, wie er da so auf das Bett kletterte und wieder einmal Gefangener seiner Erregung war. Letztendlich lag er aber neben dem blonden Zauberer und gab ihm die gewünschten Informationen.

Lucius Erregung machte in dem Moment, da er von Severus die Antwort erfuhr, eine kleine Achterbahnfahrt. Auf einer Anhöhe angekommen aufgrund der Tatsache, nun endlich mit Severus in einem Bett zu liegen, ging es steil nach unten, als er erfuhr, dass er hier neben einem absoluten Anfänger lag. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, da er realisierte, dass er es sein würde, der heute Nacht einfach alles würde bestimmen müssen. Vermutlich würde er ihn obendrein auch noch zu einer gewissen Gegenwehr animieren müssen. Lucius mochte seine Liebhaber nicht gefügig und ihm willenlos erlegen haben. Er wollte jemanden, mit dem er spielen konnte, der sich nicht so einfach ihm ergab.

Fast wäre er aufgestanden und hätte alles abgebrochen. Es bedeutete zu viel Aufwand, Severus alles zu erklären, ihm zu zeigen, was er zu tun hatte und was nicht. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner gewünschten Gegenwehr. Es würde nur halb so interessant sein, wenn er hier einen erfahrenen Partner liegen hätte und keine… Jungfrau.

Und genau dieses gedanklich ausgesprochene Wort war es, welches Lucius imaginäre Achterbahn der Erregung aus dem Tal durch einen Looping hindurch in ungeahnte Höhen trieb. Severus war unberührt, er würde der erste sein, der ihm körperliche Befriedigung schenkte. Der erste, abgesehen von Severus selbst. Er würde ihm zeigen, was es hieß, jemanden zu verwöhnen und seiner eigenen Lust nachzugehen. Seine Erektion machte fast einen kleinen Hüpfer unter dem Handtuch.

Sein Gesicht hatte nun wieder diesen lustvollen Schleier, seine Augen fixierten Severus durch diesen Schleier hindurch, während eine Hand zu dem Handtuch wanderte. Langsam, sehr langsam befreite er seine Lendengegend davon, den Blick auf Severus gerichtet. Er wollte sehen, wie Severus auf ihn reagierte.

Kühle Luft empfing seine Erektion, verstärkte sie noch ein wenig. Lucius hatte in dieser Hinsicht die gleichen Attribute wie Severus: sie beide konnten sich an einer gesunden Größe sowie einem guten Durchmesser erfreuen. Lucius Hand blieb bei seinem Glied, die langen und dünnen Finger begannen nun, es zu streicheln. Immer noch war der Blick auf Severus gerichtet.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte nun Lucius mit belegter Stimme. Er unterbrach seine Aktivität – offenbar war er schon weiter, als er selber dachte, die unerwarteten Informationen hatten ihn doch mehr durcheinander gebracht, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Stattdessen wanderte seine Hand nun wieder zu Severus. Mit seinen Fingern zeichnete er kleine Kreise auf Severus Brust. Diese zogen immer weiter nach unten, bis er schließlich sanft das Glied des anderen streichelte.

„Du wirst mich jetzt so verwöhnen, wie ich es vorher bei dir gemacht habe!", sagte Lucius wieder in diesem Befehlston, der einen starken Kontrast zu seiner zarten Berührung darstellte.

Die Hand verschwand von Severus, Lucius legte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und sah erwartungsvoll zu Severus.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich mich ungern wiederhole!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.


	27. Chapter 27

Einerseits war Severus erleichtert; Lucius hatte darauf verzichtet, ihn ungläubig anzustarren oder mit weiteren unangenehmen Fragen zu bedrängen, andererseits schienen sich nunmehr die Chancen, sich einigermaßen würdevoll aus dieser Situation zu winden, soeben gegen Null zu senken. Offenbar hatte sein Gast rein gar nichts dagegen, seine Nacht mit einer (was für ein beschämendes Wort für einen erwachsenen Zauberer) _Jungfrau_ zu verbringen. Vermutlich konnte er der Vorstellung etwas abgewinnen, etwas völlig Unberührtes zu haben, selbst wenn ihm wohl niemand jemals dieses Privileg streitig gemacht hätte. Der erste Gedanke war eben doch immer der Richtige – dass Malfoys _immer_ bekamen, was sie wollten.

Severus fand sich unfähig, die Augen, die er noch bis eben starr an die Decke gerichtet hatte, von Lucius' Hand abzuwenden, und umso mehr von dem, was sie unter dem frottierten Stoff des Handtuchs zum Vorschein brachten. Einen Augenblick lang war der schüchterne Junge versucht, seine Finger in einer Geste der Faszination nach seinem Freund auszustrecken, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er hatte vielleicht vermutet, sich von Personen des eigenen Geschlechts angezogen zu fühlen, sich jedoch nie länger als irgend nötig mit derartigen Überlegungen aufgehalten. Sein Interesse hatte stets den Gesprächen gegolten, die er mit Menschen führen konnte; wie intelligent sie waren, wie weit ihre Bildung reichte, ob sie sich an hitzigen Diskussionen beteiligen würden und wie ihre Meinung in wichtigen Fragen des politischen Geschehens lautete. Vielleicht hatte er auch schlicht die Menschen gemocht, die ihn am wenigstens zu verabscheuen schienen. Und schließlich die eine Person zu lieben geglaubt, die freiwillig Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

Gelehrt hatte ihn die Sache nur eines – dass er niemandem vertrauen konnte. Und vielleicht war es dieser eine plötzliche, bittere Gedanke, der ihm für den kürzesten Moment die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurückgab. Zweifellos _gefiel_ ihm, was er sah; zumindest sagte ihm sein Körper unmissverständlich, dass es das tat. Doch er biss die Zähne ein wenig fester aufeinander, und ignorierte seine nunmehr wieder wachsende Erregung nach Kräften. Wenn sie ein Spiel spielen wollten, würde er nicht zulassen, dass Lucius als Einziger gewann. Soweit zumindest der Plan.

Als der Ältere seine erfahrenen Finger nun über seine Brust streichen ließ, hätte er sein Vorhaben beinahe sogleich in den Wind geschossen, und nur mit viel Mühe und innerlichem Fluchen gelang es ihm, seinen Atem regelmäßig zu halten. Als Lucius mit seinen quälend sachten Berührungen schließlich wieder zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen war, nahm Severus seine verbleibende Selbstachtung zusammen und griff nach dem Handgelenk des Anderen. „Nicht", brachte er gepresst hervor, und war sich im selben Moment sicher, dass diese Handlung noch Konsequenzen haben würde, so eindringlich ihm Lucius auch versichert hatte, dass er ihm jederzeit Einhalt gebieten könne.

Doch anstatt weiter über später nachzudenken, beschloss der Schwarzhaarige, sich nun dem Befehl zu widmen, der ihm soeben erteilt worden war. Lucius schien es sichtlich zu genießen, ihn so herumzukommandieren und seinem guten Familiennamen alle Ehre zu machen. Die Frage, ob er es ebenso genoss, diese Behandlung über sich ergehen zu lassen, hob er sich vorsorglich für später auf, was in etwa bedeutete, dass er sie unsanft in sein Unterbewusstsein verdrängte. Er setzte sich auf und schob sich etwas weiter zum Fußende des Bettes. Zwar war er selbst, wie er eben schmerzlicherweise hatte zugeben müssen, unerfahren, doch er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was nun zu tun war. Mit verlegen gesenktem Blick schob er vorsichtig die Beine des älteren Todessers auseinander, um kniend zwischen ihnen Platz nehmen zu können. Gute Vorsätze hin oder her, eine kurze Weile lang konnte er nicht anders, als seine Augen mit einem Ausdruck von Bewunderung über Lucius' Körper wandern zu lassen. Selbst in dieser durchaus entblößenden Position bewahrte er Haltung, und die Würdelosigkeit der Situation schien seine Erhabenheit nur zu unterstreichen. Severus ließ seine Finger unschlüssig über die Knie und Oberschenkel seines Freundes gleiten und staunte über die Festigkeit der Muskeln unter der Haut. Seine Finger waren geschult; schließlich erforderte die Herstellung von Zaubertränken, die er in den letzten Jahren nach Möglichkeit perfektioniert hatte, ein außerordentliches Fingerspitzengefühl. Eine Sekunde lang zog er in Erwägung, Lucius eine Kostprobe dieser Fingerfertigkeit zu geben, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Es war nicht das, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und zugegebenermaßen sendete die bloße Vorstellung, den Anderen mit seinen Lippen zu berühren und seinen Geschmack zu kosten, nahezu unerträgliche Schauer durch Severus' Körper.

Er verlagerte umständlich einen Teil seines Gewichts auf seine Arme, um seinen Kopf über Lucius' Mitte senken zu können, wo er kurz innehielt, unsicher, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Er wollte, dass der Blonde eben so litt wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Er würde es langsam angehen lassen. Quälend langsam. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und hauchte seinen warmen Atem über das Glied des Anderen. Eine Weile lang amüsierte er sich mit dem Gedanken daran, was diese kaum merkliche Berührung wohl für Auswirkungen haben würde, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf der Erektion drückte. Er hielt andächtig inne, wie der reuige Sünder vor der heiligen Reliquie, ehe er fortfuhr. Als er sich nahezu vollends in seinen beinahe keuschen Liebkosungen verloren hatte, öffnete er die Augen und hob den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie Lucius reagierte. Was für einen Anblick er selbst bieten musste, wagte er sich gar nicht auszumalen. Das schwarze Haar fiel ihm in nassen Strähnen in das vor Verlegenheit und Erregung gerötete Gesicht, während er in einer äußerst unzüchtigen Pose zwischen den Beinen seines Freundes kniete.


	28. Chapter 28

Einerseits amüsiert, andererseits fasziniert beobachte Lucius, wie Severus nun ungeschickt zwischen seine Beine kletterte. Der Blick, den Severus ihm schenkte, ließ ihn fast auf der Stelle kommen. Dunkle Augen, die ihm nun noch viel dunkler vorkamen, musterten seinen Körper. Fast schon andächtig wanderte Severus Blick von einer Stelle zur nächsten. Lucius gefiel das, immerhin verdiente er es auch nicht anders, als wie ein Gott angesehen zu werden. Ebenfalls war schon fast die Reaktion wenige Augenblicke zuvor vergessen, als der Jüngere seine Hand aufgehalten hatte. Lucius maß dem keine weitere Bedeutung bei. Er konnte sich denken, dass der Schwarzhaarige besonders erregt war und jeder weitere Reiz das Fass zum überlaufen bringen konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er es akzeptiert. Diese ganze Nacht würde noch nicht enden, zumindest nicht jetzt. Und schon gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise, sie hatten noch nicht einmal angefangen.

Nun jedoch hatte er etwas anderes zu tun. Er musste genießen. Severus' Finger wanderten zunächst über seine Oberschenkel, der Blonde konnte sehen, wie sehr Severus dies genoss. Und Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal auf diese Art und Weise begehrt wurde. Ein genüssliches Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, als der Jüngere nun seinen Mund sinken ließ. Allerdings blieb die erwartete Berührung aus. Stattdessen spürte er kühle Luft. Gänsehaut bildete sich an seinen Beinen und seinem Oberkörper, während er seine Augen, die sich ganz allein geschlossen hatten, wieder öffnete. Die Ursache dafür war natürlich sein Partner, der ihn offenbar noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Langsam, viel zu langsam senkte Severus seinen Mund und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine harte Eichel. Schon allein diese Berührung, so zart und unschuldig, zwang den Älteren dazu, sich zu beherrschen. Ein einzelner Tropfen Flüssigkeit glänzte an Lucius Spitze. Mehr sollte es jetzt auch nicht werden.

Er sah in Severus Augen, die ihn nun offenkundig beobachteten. Diese Augen, sie würden ihn wohl heute noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er musste schnellstens seine Taktik ändern, auf diese Art würde das Spiel viel zu schnell vorbei sein. Offenbar würde sich Severus doch als würdig erweisen können, auch wenn er jetzt noch nicht wirklich wusste, was er tat. Allerdings war er schnell im Lernen und Lucius bezeichnete sich vor allem auf diesem Gebiet als guter Lehrer. Er würde also voll und ganz auf seine Kosten kommen.

Aber er musste diese Situation noch einen kleinen Augenblick auskosten. Seine Hand griff nach Severus Kopf, verfing sich in schwarzen Haaren und zwang ihn gewaltsam, sein Glied aufzunehmen. Ein paar Stöße gönnte er sich in Severus' warmer Höhle, dann stieß er ihn beiseite. Schnell richtete er sich auf, beugte sich über den Jüngeren und küsste ihn, erkundete mit seiner Zunge den Mund des anderen und schmeckte dabei sich selber. Während des Kusses dirigierte er ihn wieder in Rückenlage auf das Bett, mit einer Hand suchte er seinen Zauberstab. Als er das kühle Metall des Schlangenkopfes spürte, umfasste seine Hand ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran. Seine andere Hand suchte Severus Hand, umfasste das Handgelenk und führte es nach oben über seinen Kopf. An dem Bettgiebel angekommen fixierte er die Hand, unterbrach den Kuss und flüsterte eine Formel, die diesmal ein schwarzes Seidentuch aus dem Zauberstab kommen ließ. Dieses schlang sich um die Hand und den Giebel und fesselte damit den Jungen. Selbiges tat Lucius bei der anderen Hand. Zufrieden betrachtete Lucius sein Werk. Er ließ noch ein drittes Tuch erscheinen.

"Du wirst das hier nie wieder vergessen", sagte er mit von Lust belegter Stimme, dann verband er Severus die Augen.

Auch er würde das hier nie vergessen. Es war ein besonderes Erlebnis. Er senkte seinen Kopf, nahm Severus Lippen abermals in einem Kuss gefangen, dann löste er sich, und sein Mund bewegte sich an sein Ohr. Er knabberte an der Muschel und setzte Küsse an das Ohrläppchen.

"Vertraust du mir?", fragte Lucius. Es war nur ein Flüstern.


	29. Chapter 29

Vielleicht hätte er Lucius nicht ansehen sollen. Alles hatte perfekt funktioniert, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er beschlossen hatte, aufzublicken. Das Nächste, was er wusste, war dass eine Hand mit erbarmungslosem Griff an seinem Haar zog und er keine Luft bekam. Er hatte kaum die Chance gehabt, einmal tief Atem zu holen, ehe er das Objekt seiner Begierde plötzlich tief in seiner Kehle wiederfand. Nun, da er die Sache aus dieser Perspektive betrachtete, schien Lucius' bestes Stück noch beachtlichere Ausmaße zu haben, als er auf den ersten Blick festgestellt hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den plötzlichen Umschwung vollständig begriffen hatte – dann begann er, sich zu wehren. Das war ganz und gar nicht, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte gewollt, dass Lucius sich ein bisschen quälen musste, hatte es ihm nicht so leicht machen wollen. Doch wenn sie mit ihrer Geduld am Ende waren, nahmen sich Malfoys eben einfach, was sie wollten. Und das in jeder Hinsicht.

Severus richtete einen ungläubigen und anklagenden Blick nach oben, doch Lucius schien viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, um ihn überhaupt zu beachten. Der jüngere Zauberer fühlte sich benutzt, und mit jedem Stoß wurde der Ausdruck seiner dunklen Augen missbilligender. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er ernsthaft versucht, einfach zuzubeißen.

Gerade, als er begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Luftzufuhr zu machen, ließ Lucius von seinem Kopf ab und er zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück, um ein wenig zu husten und einen gierigen Atemzug zu machen. Doch viel Zeit wurde ihm nicht gelassen. Binnen Sekunden, in denen Severus hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt war, sich Worte zurechtzulegen, die seinen Ärger ausdrückten, war der Blonde wieder über ihm und begann, ihn zu küssen, diesmal forschender und eindringlicher als bei den Malen zuvor. Der Jüngere war hierbei viel zu perplex, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als die Augen zu schließen und zu vergessen, was er hatte sagen wollen. All das war so neu für ihn, dass er noch immer überwältigt war von jeder kleinen Berührung, ganz zu schweigen hiervon. Sein Körper zitterte noch von der Anstrengung, sich über dem anderen Todesser aufzustützen, und allmählich machte sich der Schmerz in seinem Arm wieder bemerkbar. Nur das elektrisierende Gefühl von Lucius Haut auf seiner und dessen Zunge in seinem Mund hielt ihn davon ab, sich gegen den plötzlich festen Griff um sein Handgelenk zu wehren. Tatsächlich begriff er nicht, was vor sich ging, bevor es längst zu spät war. Bevor er sein linkes Handgelenk ans Bettgestell gefesselt fühlte und auch das andere nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Instinktiv testete er die Fesseln, doch Lucius hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Er war ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert, und wurde sich in diesem Moment deutlicher denn zuvor bewusst, dass sie beide nackt waren.

„Lucius, was hast du … ?", setzte er an, und verstummte, als er begriff, was sein Freund mit dem letzten Tuch, das er soeben beschworen hatte, zu tun gedachte. Ihm wurde eiskalt. Nachdem er seine Bedenken (teilweise das Denken als solches) aufgegeben hatte, seine Privatsphäre für Lucius geöffnet und ihm schließlich durch ihn sein Stolz zum größten Teil genommen worden war, sollte er nun auch auf sein Augenlicht verzichten? Er machte ein paar fruchtlose Versuche, seinen Kopf aus den Händen des Älteren zu winden, doch schließlich lag der schwarze Stoff fest über seinen Augen und seine Welt reduzierte sich auf Gehör und Tastsinn. Bereits der erste Kuss nach dieser im Grunde doch simplen Veränderung nahm ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

Bald darauf wünschte der Schwarzhaarige, Lucius hätte ihm statt den Augen den Mund verbunden; die Zähne, die Lippen und der warme Atem an seinem Ohr ließ ihn leise aufseufzen, ehe er es sich verkneifen konnte. Allmählich wurde ihm das volle Ausmaß der Situation bewusst. Er, erst im nächsten Winter neunzehn Jahre alt, absolut unerfahren und ohnehin geschwächt, lag nackt, gefesselt und seiner Sehkraft beraubt vor Lucius, vierundzwanzig, erfahren, durchtrieben und süchtig nach Macht. Wie man es auch drehen und wenden mochte, es sah schlecht für ihn aus. Umso erstaunlicher und beschämender, jetzt, da er gezwungen war, sich auf seinen Körper zu konzentrieren, das Blut wieder mit größerem Druck in seinen Unterleib strömen zu spüren. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen und er schloss die Augen unter dem Stoff, als könne er damit irgendetwas verbergen. Er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Er mochte, was Lucius ihm antat. Er mochte es, keine Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, alles loszulassen. An seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus geführt zu werden, ohne einen Blick zurück werfen zu können.

Vertraust du mir? Er hielt inne, um dem Rascheln der Laken zu lauschen, als Lucius sich neben ihm herabbeugte. „Nein", entgegnete er dann, leise und atemlos, und in just dieser Sekunde erreichte seine Erregung den Höhepunkt des bisherigen Abends. „Ich kenne dich, Lucius. Wenn du mich willst, wirst du mich einfach nehmen."


	30. Chapter 30

Die Antwort, die er zu hören bekam, ließ erneut Schauer durch den Körper des Blonden laufen. Zuerst Severus Seufzen, welches Lucius in den Wahnsinn trieb. Niemals hatte er einen solchen Ton gehört. Severus Lust war ehrlich, ungebändigt und etwas vollkommen Neues für den Jungen. Dass er sich gewehrt hatte, würde er nachher noch zurück bekommen, dafür würde Lucius schon sorgen. Allerdings brachte ihn die Antwort, die er hörte, ein erregtes Keuchen ein. Vermutlich hätte ihm ein ‚Ja.' nicht solch eine Freude bereitet, wie es diese Antwort tat.

Einen Moment noch liebkoste der Blonde das Ohr des Anderen, wanderte seitlich an seinem Hals hinab, küsste das Schlüsselbein und blies über die feuchte Haut. Dann nahm er wieder Severus Mund in seinen Besitz. Er küsste ihn, nicht ganz so wild wie zuvor, aber immer noch forschend. Seine Zunge spielte mit der von Severus, während sein Atem sich immer mehr beschleunigte. Er sollte sich dringend zur Ruhe rufen, sonst wäre es bald vorbei.

Sofort ließ er ab von dem Jungen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Vorsichtig entfernte er sich von Severus, so langsam wie möglich, damit er nicht merkte, dass Lucius das Bett verließ. Ebenso leise ging er zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Er lief über den Flur in das Bad. Dort angekommen stieg er erneut unter die Dusche. Und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Die Sekunde, in der das kalte Wasser seine Haut traf, vor allem den empfindlichen Teil in seinem Schritt, fiel ein Großteil der Erregung von ihm. Er konnte das so nicht fortsetzen, es wäre zu schnell vorbei gewesen.

Beinahe fünf Minuten ließ er das kalte Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, jegliche Erregung fortspülen. Dann nahm er sich seinen Zauberstab vom Regal und begann, dass Wasser zu verzaubern. Zufrieden stellte er das Wasser dann aus und ging mit einem kleinen Handtuch, in dem neben seinem Zauberstab noch etwas lag, wieder zurück. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer, wieder darauf achtend, Severus nicht zu verraten, dass er soeben nicht da gewesen ist. Er ging zu dem Bett und die Hälfte seiner Erregung war schon wieder zurück, als er ihn nur iansah/i. Nackt, blass, gefesselt, hilflos, erregt, heiß. Diese Worte schossen ihm in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf und er spürte schon wieder das Blut in Richtung Körpermitte fließen.

Nun setzte er sich neben Severus auf das Bett und legte das Tuch neben sich. Dann nahm er etwas daraus und begann, langsam über Severus Oberkörper zu fahren. Vermutlich würde die plötzliche Kälte des Eiswürfels auch ihn von einem Teil seiner Erregung befreien. Lucius Weg führte ihn von den Schlüsselbeinen über beide Brustwarzen, kreisten dort ein wenig, über den flachen Bauch und hinunter zu Severus Glied. Zunächst nur an der Wurzel langfahrend, begann Lucius auch bald, den Schaft entlang zu laufen bis er oben an der Spitze ankam. Dort hielt er den Würfel über das Glied und ließ ein paar Wassertropfen hinunterlaufen.

Schnell war der Eiswürfel geschmolzen und so nahm sich Lucius einen weiteren, um mit dieser Tortur fortzusetzen. Er fing diesmal sofort bei Severus' Glied an, schmolz fast das ganze Wasser, bis er dann Selbiges aufleckte. Dabei leckte er auch natürlich über Severus' Glied. Seine eigene Erregung war fast wieder komplett da. Dann begab er sich wieder nach oben zu Severus Mund, den er wieder küsste.

So langsam sollte er dann aber doch Severus vorbereiten, immerhin würde der Junge zum ersten Mal diese Erfahrung machen. Und er selbst würde nicht mehr lange warten wollen. Also nahm er wieder seinen Zauberstab und beschwor diesmal eine Art Kette hervor, an der verschieden große Perlen waren. Lucius besah sich das Objekt einen Augenblick. Analperlen hatten ihn damals auch sehr gut vorbereitet. Severus werden sie vermutlich eine ebenso große Hilfe sein. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes löste er die Fesseln wieder. Auf dem Rücken liegend würde es zu qualvoll werden. Das Tuch um Severus' Augen beließ er dort. Vielleicht würde er es abnehmen wollen, dann würde Lucius allerdings ein Wörtchen mitreden. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Severus einen Versuch unternehmen würde. Wenn nicht, dann würde er ihn trotzdem in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie der Junge es schon bei ihm tat.

Er dirigierte Severus in Seitlage und befand sich nun hinter ihm. Er begann nun, Severus Gesäß zu kneten, gab ihm einen Klaps und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Zunächst testete er mit einem Finger, ob der Schwarzhaarige entspannt war und gab leichten Druck auf den Eingang.

„Entspann dich, Severus", flüsterte er in das Ohr des anderen und setzte Küsse an seine Halsbeuge. „Es wird weniger schmerzhaft, wenn du vollkommen entspannt bist."

Dann begann er, die Perlen eine nach der anderen, ganz langsam, in Severus After einzuführen.


	31. Chapter 31

Anstatt seine Antwort zu kommentieren, schwieg Lucius und widmete sich weiter der offenbar inzwischen lieb gewonnenen Beschäftigung, seinem jüngeren Freund Laute zu entlocken, für die er sich selbst hätte ohrfeigen wollen. Er ertappte sich dabei, seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass die empfindliche Haut seines Halses besser für Lucius' Lippen zugänglich war. Und als sie schließlich wieder auf die seinen trafen, hob Severus den Kopf, so weit es ihm die Fesseln erlaubten, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Er war dem Punkt, an dem er ein Ende finden würde, nun unerträglich nahe, und hoffte inständig darauf, endlich den kleinen Stups zu bekommen, den es noch brauchen würde, um ihn über den gefährlich schmalen Grat zu senden, auf dem er wandelte. Der andere Zauberer jedoch schien nicht in der Stimmung für einen wortwörtlichen Gnadenstoß zu sein, und zog sich stattdessen von einem auf den anderen Moment vollends zurück.

Severus hielt den Atem an, um Anzeichen dafür auszumachen, was Lucius im Schilde führte. Es war jedoch nichts zu hören. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was alles gerade direkt neben ihm geschehen könnte, ohne dass er auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte.

Ein unbestimmter Zeitabschnitt verging (der Verlust seines Augenlichts nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen gleichsam sein Gefühl für Zeit), ohne dass eine nennenswerte Veränderung stattgefunden hätte, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass seine Hände allmählich taub wurden. Severus begann, die Finger abwechselnd zu strecken und zu Fäusten zu ballen, um das Kribbeln wieder loszuwerden, als plötzlich ein Rauschen seine Ohren füllte. Er kannte das Geräusch; wann immer irgendwo im Haus ein Hahn aufgedreht oder eine Spülung betätigt wurde, ächzten die Rohre hinter den feuchtigkeitszerfressenen Wänden herzzerreißend, als würden sie jeden Moment nachgeben. Severus stutzte. Was in aller Welt _tat_ Lucius? War es ihm zuwider geworden, ihn zu berühren? Verspürte er den Drang, sich von ihm zu reinigen? Vielleicht war es ja wahr. Vielleicht _konnte_ es niemand ertragen, so mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht war er am Ende des Tages doch nur der widerwärtige, unansehnliche _Schniefelus_. Der niemals bekam, was er wollte. Denn die guten Dinge des Lebens schienen auf immer und ewig für Potters und Malfoys und Ihresgleichen gepachtet.

Gerade als seine Stimmung ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, ließ ihn eine leichte Erschütterung des Bettes aufmerken. Einen Augenblick später stockte der Atem in seiner Kehle, als ihn eine völlig neue Art der Berührung aus seiner tristen Starre riss. „Lucius?", sagte er unsicher, während das eisige Gefühl langsam über seinen Oberkörper wanderte und eine feuchte Spur hinterließ. Allmählich verstand er. Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht vor Hitze förmlich zu glühen begann, als die Kälte sich nun unter Lucius' ruhigen Fingern zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreitete. Er hatte seine Erektion in der Zwischenzeit beinahe vergessen, soweit es eben möglich gewesen war – oder zumindest nicht erwartet, dass sie nach den regelrecht düsteren Gedanken der letzten Minuten überhaupt noch vorhanden war. Seine neu entflammte Erregung wurde jedoch gleichsam gedämpft durch die betäubende Kälte des Eises. Als er schließlich die Zunge des anderen Mannes spürte, wie sie das Schmelzwasser wegleckte, schlug zwar sein Herz wahre Trommelwirbel, doch sein Körper reagierte bestenfalls träge.

Der Kuss, der folgte, erfüllte Severus mit einem Gefühl regelrechter Erleichterung; schließlich hatte er für ein paar unendlich lange Minuten geglaubt, Lucius ekele sich vor ihm. Er seufzte leise und machte keine Anstalten, sich gegen die unerwartete Zärtlichkeit zu wehren. Umso überraschter war er, als er anschließend die Tücher um seine Handgelenke verschwinden fühlte und seine Hände bleischwer und nutzlos auf die Kissen fielen. Das dritte Tuch jedoch blieb, wo es war, und im ersten Moment machte Severus keine Anstalten, an diesem Umstand etwas ändern zu wollen. Immerhin musste er auf diese Weise nicht die Blicke ertragen, mit denen Lucius ihn zweifellos in eben dieser Sekunde bedachte.

Auch den neuerlichen Positionswechsel ließ der Junge klaglos und ohne Furcht geschehen, wenn überhaupt mit wachsender Neugier und Aufregung. Als er jedoch die nächste Berührung des Älteren spürte, und zwar an einem Ort, wo ihn ganz sicher bis zu diesem Abend niemand berührt hatte, nicht einmal er selbst, gefror er schneller, als der Eiswürfel zuvor auf seiner warmen Haut geschmolzen war. Sein Herz verpasste einen Schlag, und plötzlich breitete sich ein dumpfes Gefühl der Angst in ihm aus. Auch die beruhigenden Worte und Küsse, mit denen sein Freund ihn auf das unweigerlich Kommende vorbereiten wollte, konnten ihn nicht ablenken. „Lucius", setzte er leise an, doch seine Stimme brach, als sich die Art der Berührung veränderte. Zwar war das Eindringen von was auch immer es war, das Lucius in seinen Händen hielt, nicht unerträglich schmerzhaft, aber doch eine Art der unangekündigten Invasion, die den jungen Todesser zutiefst beunruhigte. Er realisierte jetzt sehr langsam, was mit den Worten _ich will dich_ gemeint gewesen war, und der Gedanke ließ ihn förmlich zittern. Wenn er nicht ohnehin gelegen hätte, wären seine Beine in diesem Augenblick zu Gelee geworden.

„Nein", brachte er leise hervor, dann noch einmal lauter. „Lucius, nein …" In seiner Stimme lag etwas beinahe Flehentliches und er hob langsam die Hände an seinen Kopf, um nach der Augenbinde zu greifen. „Ich … kann das nicht …"


	32. Chapter 32

Mittlerweile hatte Severus offenbar das Spiel verstanden. Er reagierte angemessen auf Lucius Berührung. Keuchte, stöhnte, seufzte. Laute, die er zuvor noch unterdrückt hatte, wie es Lucius nun schien. Es musste den Jungen sehr viel Körperbeherrschung gekostet haben, sich derart zusammen zu nehmen. Lucius genoss es natürlich, dass er Severus harte Schale durchbrochen und sein Innerstes freigelegt hatte. Er hatte schon fast nicht gedacht, das Severus überhaupt zu so einem Gefühl wie Leidenschaft im Stande war. Nun wurde es ihm aber persönlich bewiesen. Er ließ sich dadurch natürlich auch gehen, genoss, dass Severus seine Anwesenheit doch nicht bereute und sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet hatte, wie er es noch nie jemanden gegenüber getan hatte.

Dennoch kam es nun zu einem abrupten Stopp, als Severus sich nun doch zu sehr verspannte und ihn anflehte, zu warten. Sofort hielt Lucius inne, er wusste, wann der Moment da war, zu stoppen. Die Perlen waren fast komplett in Severus After, er traute sich jedoch nicht, sie weiter zu bewegen. Severus Worte hatten etwas in ihm berührt. Dann kletterte er schnell über Severus, legte sich vor ihm hin und half ihm, die Augenbinde abzunehmen.

"Es ist alles gut, Severus", sagte er nun in einer fast schon zärtlichen Art. Sanft strich er ihm mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Er rutschte näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn sanft.

"Es ist am Anfang immer ungewohnt, fremd und… vielleicht fühlt es sich auch falsch an. Aber du wirst sehen, es ist eine wunderbare Erfahrung", sanft strich er über Severus Haar, entfernte eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. "Wie du siehst, habe ich mir nicht genommen, was ich will und du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt gerade mehr will als alles andere. Ich habe dir vorhin gesagt, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde. Wenn du etwas nicht willst, sollst du mir das sagen. Dann werde ich stoppen. Ich habe gestoppt. Vielleicht hilft dir das, um mir wenigstens etwas zu vertrauen?"

Lucius war selber überrascht, wie einfühlsam er sein konnte. Allerdings musste er das sein. Bei diesem Spiel war es das wichtigste, auf sein Gegenüber einzugehen.

Wieder küsste er Severus. Zärtlich und sanft. Mit seinen Lippen saugte er an Severus Unterlippe, dann begann er wieder, das empfindliche Fleisch in Severus Halsbeuge zu bearbeiten. Weitere Dinge unterließ er erst einmal, Severus sollte nicht sofort wieder verängstigt werden. Seine Hand wanderte nun langsam über den Oberkörper des hageren Jungen. Es war nichts forderndes in der Berührung, Severus sollte sich nur entspannen und genießen.

"Ich muss dich vorbereiten für das, was ich tun werde. Du weißt, was das sein wird. Wenn du Angst hast, werde ich vorsichtig sein. Wir haben jetzt angefangen, Severus, irgendwie müssen wir es beenden." Der Junge konnte immerhin nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit den Perlen in seinem After herumlaufen. Er hoffte, dass sich Severus dessen auch bewusst war.

Langsam wanderte Lucius nun wieder zu Severus Erektion. Streichelte sie und massierte sie sanft.

"Entspann dich, Severus", sagte Lucius, der mit seinem Gesicht schon wieder direkt an Severus Ohr war und weiterhin Liebkosungen und Küsse verteilte. Auch wenn es ihn selber unglaubliche Kraft kostete, seine Erektion befand sich nun schwer und pochend zwischen den beiden Körpern, wartete darauf, endlich in Severus einzudringen. Er ignorierte diese Sehnsucht und versuchte weiterhin, Severus zu liebkosen.

Vermutlich würde er nun doch noch einmal seinem Freund etwas geben, was nicht so oft vorkam.

Er rutschte nach unten zu Severus Erektion. Dann begann er auch hier wieder, seine Zunge spielen zu lassen, er leckte den Schaft entlang und biss sanft in die Eichel. Dann nahm er sein Glied vollends auf und saugte daran. Er würde es jetzt zu Ende bringen. Severus war jung, er würde locker zwei Runden schaffen. Momentan war er zu angespannt, als dass er etwas genießen konnte. Und so setzte Lucius seine Arbeit fort, richtete aber auch hier seine Augen nach oben auf den Zauberer und beobachtete seine Mimik dabei. Langsam führte er eine Hand an Severus Hinterteil und tastete nach den Perlen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, begann er, sie sehr langsam in Severus zu bewegen. Keinesfalls wollte er ihn erschrecken. Severus sollte merken, dass er das alles genießen sollte. Er durfte es genießen.


	33. Chapter 33

Entgegen aller Befürchtungen und allem, was Lucius zuvor getan hatte und was man ihm folglich hätte zutrauen können, reagierte der Blonde erstaunlich geduldig auf Severus' plötzlichen Sinneswandel. Der jüngere Zauberer schloss überrascht die Augen, als das letzte Tuch verschwand und er plötzlich wieder sehen konnte; selbst die schwache Beleuchtung des Zimmers schien ihm nun unerwartet hell. Einen Moment lang erwartete er, dass Lucius wütend auf ihn sein würde, schließlich hatte er ihm doch zuvor die Erlaubnis gegeben, diese Dinge zu tun. Doch dann hörte er seine Stimme, und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, als erwache er aus einem seltsamen Traum.

In der Tat schien alles anders. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem Lucius über ihn gestiegen war und ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen hatte, war er offenbar ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden. Er war jetzt nicht mehr der erbarmungslose Sohn seines Vaters, der sich um jeden Preis nehmen würde, was er wollte. Vielmehr glaubte Severus ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, dass er wirklich sein Freund war, und ihm etwas Gutes wollte. Und nichts tun würde, um ihn willentlich zu verletzen. Doch da war immer noch diese unbestimmte Angst in ihm. Er fröstelte trotz der hitzigen Stimmung der vergangenen Minuten.

Lucius küsste ihn vorsichtig, und ebenso vorsichtig sprach er mit ihm und berührte ihn. In dem flackernden Licht der Kerzen, das über ihn fiel, sah er wirklich beinahe aus wie ein Engel, und ein sonderbares Gefühl ergriff Severus. Er war seinem Freund dankbar dafür, dass er an diesem Abend mit ihm gekommen war. Niemals hatte er so etwas Makelloses wie Lucius Malfoy verdient, und niemals könnte er ihm auch nur ansatzweise so viel zurückgeben, wie er selbst erhielt. Er verstand jetzt, warum Männer wie Lucius bekamen, was sie wollten. Weil es ihnen zustand. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und berührte das Gesicht des Älteren, nur sehr flüchtig, aber andächtig. Dann schloss er die Augen, atmete durch, schluckte und nickte schließlich langsam. Er griff noch einmal nach Lucius' Hand, die eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, und drückte sie kurz mit seinen eigenen schmalen, kalten Fingern.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, als der Blonde seinen Hals küsste und ihn berührte. Er wollte nicht selbstsüchtig sein, immerhin konnte er deutlich spüren, wie erregt Lucius selbst war, und wusste, dass er ihm nur unnötig Zeit raubte. Jemand wie er hatte es nicht verdient, zu warten.

Severus wollte etwas sagen, als Lucius sich auf dem Bett nach unten schob, ihm erklären, dass er das nicht tun musste, dass er es schon irgendwie ertragen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Und dass er wollte. Er vergaß die Worte aber, sowie der Andere ihn mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten begann. Wie zuvor verlor er sämtliche Kontrolle über sich selbst und wurde wieder zum Spielball seines eigenen Körpers, doch diesmal wurden der Überreiz und die rasenden Empfindungen noch verstärkt, als Lucius die Perlen in ihm bewegte. Zunächst konnte er sich nur auf den Schmerz konzentrieren; es war verständlicherweise schwer, sich zu entspannen, während man den Kopf keines anderen als Lucius Malfoy zwischen den Schenkeln hatte. Außerdem war Schmerz eine Konstante. Severus wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste, und zuweilen konnte er wie eine Decke sein, in die er sich wickelte wie ein Kind. Niemals zuvor allerdings hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Schmerz an sich ein positives Gefühl sein konnte, oder gar eines, das ihn erregte. Es war das Zusammenspiel der Empfindungen, von denen er mitgerissen wurde, das ihn nun schneller dem Ende entgegen trieb als zuvor, ohne dass er sich hätte festhalten können. Er war sich vage bewusst, dass er nach Lucius rief und ihn bat, aufzuhören, doch aus seiner Stimme sprach nicht mehr die Angst des unerfahrenen Jungen, sondern vielmehr seine Beunruhigung darüber, dass er lange vor seinem Freund die Zielgerade überschreiten würde. Natürlich war er jedoch mittlerweile kaum in der Lage, es noch aufhalten zu können. Schließlich, und viel schneller, als er es von seiner Beherrschung erwartet hatte, ging ein heftiger Ruck durch Severus' zerbrechlichen Körper und die Wucht seines eigenen Orgasmus rauschte wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg und ließ ihn atemlos zurück. Es war eine völlig neue Welt im Vergleich zu dem, was er vielleicht in vergangenen Jahren mit seinen eigenen Händen erreicht hatte, zutiefst angewidert von sich selbst, und einen Moment lang schien sein Verstand auf Sparflamme gestellt worden zu sein. Er ergab sich dem Gefühl, das elektrische Schauer durch hin zucken ließ, während seine Flüssigkeit ihn in einem einzigen warmen Schwall verließ.

Ein paar glückselig-gedankenlose Sekunden vergingen, bevor der junge Todesser sich almmählich wiederfand. Mit seinem Verstand und den Eindrücken seiner Umgebung kehrte nun auch das Gefühl der Schuld und der Beschämung für das eben Geschehene zurück, und Severus verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Es tut mir leid, Lucius", flüsterte er heiser.


	34. Chapter 34

Die Erregung und die Ekstase, die er von dem anderen Körper empfing, feuerten Lucius förmlich an, weiter zu machen. Er gab hierbei sein bestes. Schon als er damals seine erste Erfahrung dieser Art gemacht hatte, wurde ihm gesagt, dass er wusste, wie man einen Mann in den Wahnsinn trieb. Damals nahm er dies schon fast als Beleidigung auf. Er, Lucius Malfoy, war gut darin, anderen Männern einen zu blasen? Es war erniedrigend. Und dennoch hatte ihm die Zeit gelehrt, dass es Unterschiede gab. Er wollte es damals so. Er sollte es sein, der andere befriedigte. Heute jedoch war das anders. Lucius Malfoy sehnte sich nach der Möglichkeit, seine Macht ausleben zu dürfen. Macht, die er über andere hatte. Aufgrund seines Aussehens, seines Könnens. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten konnte er unter Beweis stellen, wie gut er darin war, andere zu kommandieren, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte. Allerdings war dieser Moment gerade nicht das, was er sich darunter vorstellte, wenn er daran dachte, seine Macht auszuüben. Im Gegenteil, momentan tat er all das, was eigentlich Severus' Aufgabe sein sollte.

Aber er konnte das nicht machen. Er konnte Severus Snape, der an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine sexuelle Erfahrung mit einer anderen Person hatte, nicht auf diese Art überfordern. Es wäre zu viel gewesen für den Jungen. Vermutlich hätte er ihn dermaßen eingeschüchtert, dass er so etwas nie wieder gemacht hätte. Und Lucius hätte das zutiefst bedauert, immerhin erwies sich Severus in seiner jungfräulichen Unschuld als geradezu unerschöpfliche Quelle sexueller Lust. Vermutlich würde Lucius diese Nacht wiederholen. Ganz sicher würde er das machen. Und vermutlich würde er die Bilder des heutigen Abends in seinen Geist rufen, wenn er allein Befriedigung suchte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob Severus Selbiges auch tun würde. Die Lösung der Frage war jedoch momentan nicht weiter relevant, immer hin hatte er hier gerade weitaus bessere Dinge in seinem Kopf, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Seine Zunge ließ er weiterhin kreisen, sein Kopf bewegte sich langsam den Schaft hinauf und wieder herab, umschloss das Glied von Severus und empfing ihn in einer feuchten Wärme. Bald würde es so weit sein. Lucius hörte Severus Stimme. Aber es war nicht mehr die Stimme seines Freundes. Zumindest nicht die emotionslose, kalte Stimme von Severus Snape, die er sonst kannte. Vielmehr war es eine Stimme, von Leidenschaft und Lust verschleiert, in der auch Verzweiflung lag. Darüber, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich gegen das zu wehren, was Lucius gerade tat. Die Folter war einfach zu süß für ihn. Und kurz darauf war es auch schon geschehen. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr der erlösende Orgasmus Severus' Körper, ließ ihn erbeben und sich in Lucius Mund ergießen. Dieser nahm alles auf, was Severus ihm gab.

Während der junge Todesser noch versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, löste sich Lucius von seinem Glied und bewegte sich wieder nach oben. Er vernahm die heiser geflüsterten Worte des Anderen, erwiderte darauf aber nichts, zog stattdessen seine Hände von seinem Gesicht, bedachte Severus mit einem gierigen Blick, wie ein Raubtier, dass immer noch auf seinem Beutezug war. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf, verschloss Severus Mund mit seinem eigenen, küsste ihn und ließ ihm dabei seinen eigenen Samen schmeckten, den er nicht geschluckt hatte.

„Severus, ich möchte in dir Kommen", sagte er schließlich. Es war wieder keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung. Lucius würde bekommen, was er wollte und wenn er Severus vorher durch einen Marathon mehrerer Orgasmen jagen würde. Und wieder war seine Hand an Severus After, zog in einer schnellen Bewegung die Perlen hinaus. Dann umkreiste er mit einem Finger den Eingang, bevor er diesen dann langsam einführte. „Ich werde dich langsam darauf vorbereiten. Bleib dabei einfach nur entspannt. Das ist wichtig."

Er hoffte, nachdem nun die erste Anspannung Severus' Körper verlassen hatte, würde es einfacher sein, zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen. Seine zweite Hand war auch nicht untätig, sie beschäftigte sich schon wieder mit Severus' Glied. Auch wenn er es für den Schwarzhaarigen einfacher machte, dass er ihn nehmen konnte, so ganz ohne ein wenig zu leiden sollte er nicht davon kommen.

Lucius hatte Severus Hals wieder in Beschlag genommen, die blasse Haut übte eine zu große Faszination auf ihn aus, außerdem leuchtete sein Biss von vorhin mittlerweile in einem dunkelrot-lila Ton, angespornt davon setzte er nun weitere Bisse in die Haut, knabberte und leckte darüber. Mit so viel Ablenkung nutzte Lucius die Gelegenheit und ließ einen zweiten Finger in Severus verschwinden. Dabei gelang es ihm nun auch schlechter, sich zurückzuhalten, er bewegte die Finger, suchte den empfindlichen Punkt in Severus. Leise keuchte er in seine Halsbeuge. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, Severus würde zu stark verkrampfen, wenn er jetzt sofort komplett in ihn eindringen würde.

„Ich will dich, Severus. Ich will dich", stöhnte er sein Verlangen nach dem Anderen heraus.


	35. Chapter 35

Severus war für den Moment zu verbraucht, um Lucius mehr als einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen, als dieser sich zum ungezählten Male über ihn beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Am liebsten wäre er noch tiefer in der Matratze versunken, als er seine eigene Essenz im Mund des Anderen schmeckte, doch es gab kein Vor oder Zurück. Es gab nur ihre beiden Körper, und die Gewissheit, die nun allmählich in seinem sich klärenden Verstand in den Vordergrund trat: Lucius hatte noch immer nicht bekommen, was er wollte. Und seine folgenden Worte machten deutlich, dass er sich nicht mehr viel länger gedulden würde.

Der Junge konnte nicht anders, als sich reflexartig an seinem Freund festzuklammern, als der die Perlen durch Finger ersetzte. Das Gefühl war so ungewohnt und befremdlich, dass sein Körper keine Anstalten machte, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ganz im Gegenteil; jede noch so kleine Bewegung, die Lucius machte, ließ ihn erschaudern und brachte seinen Atem aus dem Rhythmus. Nachdem er seine Befriedigung gefunden hatte, hätte er sich auf die Seite rollen und in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fallen mögen, doch die Pläne des Älteren sahen offenbar anders aus. In der Tat schien es ihm nicht zu genügen, sich zu nehmen, was auch immer Severus' erschöpfter Körper ihm bieten konnte. Nein, er wollte offensichtlich, dass der Schwarzhaarige es ebenso genoss. Womöglich brauchte er das Gefühl, begehrt zu werden, ein absurder Gedanke eigentlich, musste sich doch alle Welt darum reißen, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Dass es ausgerechnet er war, dem dieses Privileg zuteil wurde, machte den ehemaligen Slytherin noch immer schwindelig.

Schon bald fühlte sich Severus förmlich zwischen den beiden Händen des Anderen gefangen und konnte kaum entscheiden, welche Empfindung quälender, welches Gefühl ersehnlicher war. Und dann begann Lucius, ihn erneut zu beißen. Zuvor, unten im Wohnzimmer und auf dem Flur, hatte es ihn irritiert, wenn nicht verärgert, dass der Todesser ihm willentlich Schmerz zufügte. Mittlerweile jedoch eröffnete sich ihm ein neuer Blickpunkt. Die Spuren, die an seinem Hals zurückblieben, waren vielmehr das zweite Mal, mit dem seine Haut an diesem Abend gezeichnet wurde. Sie waren der Beweis, dass diese Dinge wirklich passiert waren, und würden als Zeugnis dieser Nacht gewiss noch einige Tage bestehen bleiben. Severus hatte nicht vor, den Heilungsprozess mit Salben und Tinkturen zu beschleunigen.

Allein der Gedanke, ein Souvenir an diesen Abend in Form von ominösen blauen und violetten Flecken zu behalten und am nächsten Morgen abenteuerliche Ausreden für Eileen zu erfinden, ließ den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer wohlig erbeben, und nur wenig später begann er, auf Lucius' Hand zu reagieren, obwohl er sich kaum von der vorigen Begegnung mit seinem Mund erholt hatte. Er merkte jetzt, wie schwer es seinem Liebhaber fiel, sich selbst noch im Zaum zu halten – der Atem des anderen Mannes ging schwer und unregelmäßig und seine Erektion presste fester denn zuvor gegen ihn. Es musste ein ungeheures Maß an Selbstbeherrschung erfordert haben, sich so lange zurückzunehmen. Und das alles nur, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Severus hielt einen Moment lang inne, versuchte den Schmerz und das eigene Verlangen auszublenden und fragte sich, ob er wirklich bereit war. Es gab keine eindeutige Antwort. Dennoch hob er jetzt zögerlich eine Hand, um Lucius' langes Haar beiseite zu schieben und seine Finger vorsichtig über die obersten Wirbel in seinem Nacken fahren zu lassen. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal, unfähig, die Worte wirklich hervorzubringen. Es half nicht, dass Lucius seinen gesamten Körper mit seinen Berührungen reizte; auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, war schwer genug.

„Warte nicht mehr", sagte er schließlich, und die Worte strömten mit einem einzigen abgerissenen Atemzug aus seinem Mund. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten."


	36. Chapter 36

Vielleicht hätte seine Selbstbeherrschung ihn noch einen weiteren Moment ausharren lassen, möglicherweise hätte er es geschafft, sich noch so lange zurückzunehmen, bis Severus wirklich bereit war. Er war es nicht, das wusste Lucius. Allerdings drehten sich nun Worte in seinem Kopf. Die Worte, die Severus ihm gab, reichten für ihn aus, die Erlaubnis zu haben, endlich das zu tun, was er den ganzen Abend ersehnt hatte. Was er niemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. In einsamen Stunden hatte er durchaus schon einmal Situationen dieser Art durchgespielt. Wie er und Severus gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt entgegen liefen. Aber niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es jemals Wirklichkeit werden würde. Immerhin war er Lucius Malfoy, ein angesehener und gut aussehender Mann in der Blüte seines Lebens und der andere nur Severus Snape, unbemerkt, unscheinbar und ungemocht. Aber anscheinend war es das, was Lucius magisch anzog. Er wusste, niemals würde er sich um etwaige Konkurrenz bei Severus sorgen müssen. Allerdings war es auch die Tatsache, dass niemals auch nur irgendjemand auf den Gedanken kommen würde, dass Lucius den Jüngeren auch nur mit mehr als einem abfälligen Blick beehren würde.

Heute Nacht jedoch konnte Lucius endlich eine seiner tiefsten Fantasien ausleben. So spontan diese ganze Aktion gewesen war, so reizvoll war sie auch geworden. Und Lucius wusste, dass der beste Teil noch kommen würde. Die Worte in Kombination mit der zarten Berührung in Lucius' Nacken, von Severus so unbedacht und unvorsichtig ausgesprochen und durchgeführt, lösten in ihm ein Verlangen aus, so unbändig und wild, dass er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren wollte.

In einer schnellen Bewegung verließ er Severus, drehte ihn auf die andere Seite und setzte sein Glied an Severus' After. Er zwang sich nun doch noch einmal zur Zurückhaltung. Dann begann er, langsam in Severus einzudringen. Der Unterschied zwischen den eben noch gespürten zwei Fingern zu dem, was Severus jetzt bekam, war ihm durchaus bewusst, aber er hatte sich nun wahrlich lang genug in Geduld geübt und sich seine Belohnung verdient.

Sein Atem ging schwer und abgehackt, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, zu schwer waren seine Lider geworden. Stück für Stück drückte er sich weiter in den anderen Zauberer hinein.

„Severus, du bist so wundervoll." Er wollte es nicht sagen. Es entsprach nicht einmal der Wahrheit. Lucius wusste, dass Severus nicht das war, was im Allgemeinen als ‚schön' bezeichnet wurde. Dennoch hatte sich der Mann diese Aussage verdient. Es war wundervoll, was er Lucius heute Abend erlaubt hatte, mit ihm zu machen. Während dieser Worte hatte er sich in einem schnellen Zug komplett in Severus versenkt und stöhnte daraufhin laut seine Lust heraus. Einen Moment blieb er ruhig, ließ dem Jüngeren Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Dann begann er, sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen, eine Hand ging zu Severus' erneuter Erektion, begann diese wieder zu bearbeiten. Dabei wurde seine Atmung noch unkontrollierter, sein Stöhnen noch lauter. Immer wieder setzte er Küssen in Severus' Nacken.

Nach einer Zeit, die Lucius wie Stunden vorkamen, zog er sich wieder zurück. Er wollte es nicht so enden lassen. Damit setzte er sich auf, zog Severus mit sich und dirigierte ihn auf seinen Schoß, wo er erneut in ihn eindrang. Er setzte seine Bewegungen in dem Jüngeren fort, massierte dabei Severus Glied. Dann zog er seinen Kopf zu sich heran um ihn zu küssen. Dabei setzte er nun Bisse in Severus' Unterlippe.

„Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn wir beide kommen", forderte Lucius schließlich. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er hatte Severus heute schon einmal in diesem besonderen Moment beobachtet. Aber dieses Mal würde es anders sein. Er selber würde ebenfalls über die Klippe springen, wenn Severus seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Darauf hinarbeitend wurden seine Bewegungen nun fester, immer tiefer drang er in Severus ein, immer schneller bewegte sich sein Becken. Seine Augen waren währenddessen auf die von Severus fixiert.


	37. Chapter 37

Endlich schien Lucius bereit, die Sache zuende zu bringen, nach gefühlten Jahren, die er Severus nun schon mit seinen gezielten Berührungen und Küssen gequält hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige drückte instinktiv sein Gesicht in die Kissen, als der Ältere ihn umdrehte und sich hinter ihm positionierte. Nach dem, was bereits zwei Finger angerichtet hatten, stand zumindest fest, dass diese Begegnung kein Spaziergang werden würde.

Der Blonde traf keine weiteren Vorkehrungen, doch Severus wunderte sich kaum; was wusste er schließlich von derartigen Praktiken? Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und krallte seine Finger in das Laken, als Lucius von hinten gegen ihn drückte. Der Ring aus Muskeln, den es zu überwinden galt, war eng und unnachgiebig und nur Stück für Stück stieß sein Freund weiter vor. Severus' vereinzelte Atemzüge klangen mehr wie schmerzerfülltes Keuchen und sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, den ungewohnten Eindringling aufzunehmen.

Der jüngere Zauberer hörte das in der Hitze des Moments gemachte Kompliment kaum, denn es wurde von seinem eigenen, durch die Kissen gedämpften Schrei übertönt, als Lucius sich gewaltsam mit einem einzigen Ruck in ihn beförderte. Ein paar Sekunden lang war er völlig durcheinander vor Schmerz; sein Inneres verkrampfte sich in Protest um Lucius und zwischen seinen zusammengekniffenen Lidern sickerten ein paar salzige Tropfen hervor. Sein gemurmeltes, unverständliches Fluchen wurde gelegentlich unterbrochen von einem erstickten, einem Schluchzen nicht ganz unähnlichen Stöhnen, als der Ältere begann, sein Glied im Rhythmus zu seinen eigenen Bewegungen zu massieren.

Beinahe mühelos zog Lucius ihn aus seiner zusammengekauerten Position in eine aufrechte Haltung, aus der es erst recht kein Entkommen mehr gab. Dieses Mal hatte er kein Kissen, um die Laute zu ersticken, die er beim erneuten Eindringen des Anderen von sich gab, wohl aber dessen Lippen. Severus keuchte in den Mund des anderen Zauberers, unfähig, sich zusammenzunehmen. Er lehnte sich gegen Lucius' warmen Körper und schloss die Augen, bis er die Worte vernahm.

Die dunklen Augen des Jüngeren huschten unsicher über das Gesicht seines Liebhabers, alles andere als willig, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so entblößt und erniedrigt und zugleich begehrt gefühlt, und er wusste genau, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, Lucius in diesem Moment in die Augen zu sehen und sich seine Niederlage einzugestehen. Der Triumph des Körpers über den Willen. Dieser kleine Schritt, den sein Kopf nicht bereit gewesen war zu gehen, als er seinem Gast die Erlaubnis für all das gegeben hatte. Severus holte tief Luft und machte einen lachhaften Versuch, sich zu sammeln, doch bereits die nächste Bewegung ließ seinen Widerstand zerschellen wie Zuckerglas.

Wem wollte er denn überhaupt noch etwas vormachen? Die Position, in der er sich befand, sein ungleichmäßiger Atem und die Tatsache, dass sein Körper sich nun scheinbar ohne sein Zutun im Einklang mit dem anderen bewegte, sprachen alle für sich. Er war zu einem Sklaven dessen geworden, was er und der Rest der Welt ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt versagt hatten. Und Lucius hatte ihn gezwungen, sich dem zu stellen, und einmal, wenn auch nur für eine einzige Nacht, das niedere, triebgesteuerte Wesen zu sein, das doch letztlich in jedem Menschen schlummerte.

Schließlich öffnete Severus die Augen erneut und erwiderte den Blick seines Freundes, um ihm all das zu zeigen. Seine Niederlage, seinen Schmerz und auch seine Dankbarkeit. In seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten die letzten Tränen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab Severus Snape sich geschlagen und überließ sich selbst den Empfindungen, die ihn durchzuckten. Er war dem Ende zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht bedrohlich nahe, und jeder Stoß von Lucius brachte ihn ein Stück näher.


	38. Chapter 38

Wieder einmal waren es die ungewohnten Geräusche der Lust, die Severus von sich gab und für Lucius einen weiteren Schwung der Erregung bedeuteten. Wie Severus nun so auf ihm saß, unschuldig, unberührt und so ahnungslos. Bereits während des Kusses war ihm nicht entgangen, wie nah Severus schon wieder vor dem Abgrund stand. Lucius genoss diesen Moment, so vollkommen vereint zu sein mit dem anderen Mann, der sich nun mit seinem hageren Körper an ihn lehnte. Schützend legte er seine Arme für die Dauer einiger Stöße um den blassen Körper und hielt ihn fest. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, den nackten Körper des anderen auf dem eigenen zu spüren, wie sich die Muskeln anspannten und wieder entspannten. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Severus sich auch immer an seine Anwesenheit in ihm gewöhnte. Er würde ein hervorragender Schüler für seine Zwecke sein, schoss es Lucius für einen kurzen Moment durch den Kopf. Den Gedanken schob er erst einmal beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt.

Severus, der wieder einmal voll und ganz Gefangener seiner Lust war, saß auf ihm und zwang sich nun, den letzten Befehl von Lucius auszuführen. Deutlich konnte Lucius sehen, wie schwer ihm dies fiel und wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation zunächst war. Denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis die rastlos umherirrenden Augen endlich die seine fanden und seinen Blick erwiderten. Was Lucius in diesen Sah, reichte aus, um ihn endgültig über den Abgrund gehen zu lassen. Es waren verschiedene Emotionen, die ihm durch die dunklen Augen entgegen schlugen. Wie ein geschundenes Tier, das sich seinem Jäger ergab, aber da war noch etwas. Ein Anflug von Dankbarkeit. Natürlich beflügelte dieser Blick den Älteren und so stieß er noch einmal tief in Severus, während er dessen Erektion massierte, um schließlich seinen Höhepunkt zu erleben. Sein Blick war auf Severus fixiert währenddessen, vermutlich würde es dem Anderen schwerer fallen, bei seinem eigenen Orgasmus den Blick zu halten. Lucius war darin geübt und während er sich nun heiß in Severus ergoss war sein Blick immer noch auf den anderen gerichtet.

Dann war alles vorbei. Lucius konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum er es tat, aber nachdem sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erlebt hatten, zog er den Jüngeren in eine enge Umarmung. Es brauchte keine Worte seinerseits um dem Anderen klar zu machen, dass er ab sofort Lucius gehörte und dieser nun für sein Wohl sorgen würde. So etwas würde er auch niemals sagen, allerdings mit dieser Geste wollte er es zum Ausdruck bringen.

Schließlich stand er auf, löste die enge Verbindung. Er war eigentlich nun sehr müde, allerdings wusste er, dass er nicht sofort schlafen gehen konnte. Mit Severus im Schlepptau trottete er in das Badezimmer, wo er erst sich selbst und dann Severus reinigte. Nachdem sie dies beendet hatten, gab er seinem Liebhaber einen innigen Kuss und ging mit ihm wieder in das Schlafzimmer.

Vielleicht hatte Severus angenommen, dass er nun gehen würde, allerdings hatte Lucius andere Pläne. Stattdessen legte er sich wieder in das Bett, Severus immer noch mit sich ziehend. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus und drehte sich auf die Seite, Severus zugewandt.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dies alles ebenso genossen wie ich. Jetzt wirst du schlafen. Falls du Schmerzen bekommen solltest, wirst du mich wecken", sagte er in dem Befehlston, den er heute Abend schon so oft gezeigt hatte. Mit seiner Aussage bezog er sich auf das Dunkle Mal, allerdings war deutlich bemerkbar, dass er nicht nur dieses meinte. Er wusste selber sehr gut, wie schmerzhaft das erste Mal sein konnte. Aber Severus würde es überstehen. Lucius hatte noch so viele Pläne mit ihm.

An Schlaf dachte er noch lange nicht, stattdessen beobachtete er Severus. Er wollte warten, bis dieser eingeschlafen war. Severus sollte wissen, dass er da war und auf ihn achtgab. Später würde er dann ebenfalls in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf fallen.


	39. Chapter 39

Severus konnte den Blick nicht lange halten. Seine Augen verloren den Fokus und er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, bereits Momente bevor Lucius seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Die plötzliche und ungewohnte Hitze, die sich nun mit einem Mal in ihm ausbreitete, war genug, um ihn selbst zu erlösen. „Lucius", keuchte er atemlos, dann blieb ihm die Luft weg. Beim zweiten Mal kam er stumm, doch nicht minder erschütternd. Seine Hände griffen ziellos ins Leere, während er angestrengt versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder einzuholen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, haltlos in den Abgrund seiner eigenen Erschöpfung zu stürzen. Doch dann waren da Lucius' Arme, die ihn festhielten, während sein Körper mit den letzten Wogen des Nachbebens zitterte. Für den Augenblick brauchte er nicht darüber nachzudenken, sondern bloß auf seinen eigenen Atem zu lauschen, der ganz allmählich regelmäßiger wurde und endlich nicht mehr in seinen Lungen schmerzte.

Sein üblicher klarer Verstand kam erst ganz allmählich zu ihm zurück, als Lucius ihn mit sich zog und ins Badezimmer führte, wo er ein überaus peinliches und ungebetenes Ritual des Waschens begann. Mehr als nur einmal wich Severus vor dem Älteren zurück, schob seine Hände beiseite und bestand darauf, Teile der unangenehmen Prozedur selbst zu übernehmen. Die Intimität, die er noch Minuten zuvor zugelassen hatte, überforderte ihn nun, als sein Geist langsam aber sicher wieder die Führung übernahm. Nur als Lucius sich flüchtig umdrehte, nahm er einen Moment, um im Spiegel mit einem Ausdruck beinahe verbotener Faszination die Spuren zu betrachten, die der Blonde an seinem Hals hinterlassen hatte.

Als sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt waren und sich Severus' Ahnung bewahrheitete, dass sein Freund nun auch den Rest der Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen gedachte, runzelte der Junge flüchtig die Stirn. Es war ihm im Grunde alles andere als Recht, die restlichen Stunden bis Morgengrauen im Ehebett seiner Eltern zu verbringen, noch dazu mit dem Mann, der ihm in der vergangenen Stunde diese Dinge – der Schwarzhaarige suchte in Gedanken nach dem passenden Wort, fand jedoch keines – angetan hatte. Letztlich jedoch entschied er, dass er für den Moment schlichtweg zu müde war, um die Sache zu diskutieren. Vielleicht fürchtete er auch einfach die durchaus ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit, eine solche Diskussion zu verlieren. Er war es nicht gewohnt, auf sprachlicher Ebene zu verlieren, und seine körperliche Niederlage saß ihm wahrlich noch tief genug in den Knochen. Eines stand fest: Severus musste endlich ein wenig seiner Selbstachtung und vor allem Würde zurückerlangen, nachdem er sich an diesem Abend ausgiebiger gehen gelassen hatte als in den bisherigen achtzehn Jahren seines Lebens zusammen.

„Du solltest fort sein, wenn Eileen morgen früh zurück kommt", sagte er ruhig, aber doch so bestimmt, wie er es in diesem Augenblick zustande brachte, ehe Lucius die Decke über sie beide breitete. Ein gewisser Schimmer des Missfallens, den er den Abend über verloren zu haben schien, kehrte in seine Augen zurück, als der Ältere ihm seine letzten Instruktionen gab. Ganz offensichtlich glaubte Lucius, dass er von nun an mit ihm machen konnte, was ihm gerade in den hübschen blonden Kopf kam. In Wahrheit jedoch, so dachte Severus mit einem leisen Aufflammen von Stolz, brauchte es einiges mehr, um sich zu seinem Meister zu machen. An diesem Abend hatten es zwei Zauberer versucht, beide bewundernswert und mächtig. Doch nur einer hatte Erfolg gehabt. Lucius hatte wohl seinen ganzen Körper gehabt, nicht aber seinen ganzen Geist. Und Severus hatte nicht vor, es ihm so einfach zu machen, nun da er wusste, gegen wen er spielte.

„Du weißt doch, Lucius", sagte er leise und die Andeutung eines Lächelns trat auf seine Lippen, als er den Blick des Anderen erwiderte, „ich bin kein Kind mehr." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen. Das Lächeln blieb, bis er wenig später eingeschlafen war.


End file.
